She's Dating A (Ruthless) Prince
by BloodMiztrez Wolf
Summary: Have you ever met a being that's (cute) scary and can shoot laser from it's eyes when mad? How about he becomes your boyfriend because of your friend's crazy trip? Be surrounded by his kind? Aisu's quite life suddenly became like an action movie, there's running and fighting scenes when she met her ruthless prince who is a cussing machine. Angst/ Romance
1. Prologue

**Tadaima!**

**B.M.W: This my new one and this time I'll continue it!  
**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal.**

**Enjoy reading the prologue!**

* * *

**She's Dating The (Ruthless) Prince**

**Prologue**

Do you believe in fate? In this futuristic generation, maybe only few people believes that word. I'm one of the non-believers (before), it's corny to hear right?

It's only for the hopeless romantic. For the ones who likes to dream, hoping that someday in the middle of chaos a knight in shining armor will appear to save you. Fall in-love at each other and your happily ever after will enter.

And when you grew old and in front of your child and grandchildren you will tell them that how did you two met each other by fate.

If only everything is that easy. If only the fairytale is that simple. If only the first person who told you that they love you he/she is your soul mate. If only there is no insanely twist. But every person's fate is written in the palms of their hands.

If this twist in life doesn't exist, maybe life is easier.

I once fell in love with a 'ruthless' prince. Everything between us happened so fast, and our relationship took me completely by insane surprise. I didn't expect it to happen at all, but I strangely loved everything about him, flaws and all. It actually doesn't make any sense, because everything about him screams 'ruthless'. No, he's not a gangster nor a professional killer. He's just your typical bad boy. He's irritating, loud, he pranks unbelievingly dangerous, he gets into fights, manipulative, unpredictable, utterly insane, cruel, sadistic and loves to cuss. Also extremely psychotic and paranoid. He's the complete opposite of a prince charming.

First of all, he's not the type of guy that would help when he saw someone that got hurt. In fact, that's amusement for him. He's not a rescuer of damsel in distress. He doesn't even care about anything but himself.

Second, he's the one who taught me how to cuss and to prank. There's no day that you will not hear him cuss and see him prank.

Third, do I really have to say this? He's the first person who touched my front without respect and directly said that 'I'm flat chested'. Yes right, it's embarrassing to say the truth but I fell in love to this kind of person and also I felt love.

Fourth, he's not my kind and either I. He's more than what you think and what I said. He has a darker side that I shouldn't have seen. And yet there were times when he would let another side of himself show, which he usually kept hidden beneath his ruthless-guy persona.

My name is Valkyria Kutsueki or my Japanese name Kutsueki Aisu. I'm half-German and half-Japanese but mostly Japanese. Even thought I live most of my life in Germany. I can't remember how many years that passed since the day I met this psychopathic guy in front of a bookstore. I can't say his name because for you he's your worst nightmare.

I met him in a funny incident. It's an incident that changed my peaceful and well planed life. But that time, I can't say that it's funny...but scary.

* * *

**B.M.W: Quite an prologue eh?**

**Which paragraph you laughed?**

**Review pls.**


	2. Chapter 1

**B.M.W: This is where the fun starts! Warning: AU and a lot of curses! Angst/ Romance**

**Read how a certain girl's life change when she meets her ruthless prince!**

**I don't own Yu GI Oh Zexal.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fated To Misfortune**

**SUNDAY.**

An ordinary day for an ordinary place. I didn't thought that this day would be the day that my fate will start to twist. A misfortune. I'm inside a bookstore and finding the book that I wanted to read for a long time. Where is it?

"AAAHH! What's this?!" there's a deafening shout of a girl from outside. "You said you'll go to the hospital to visit your mother so you can't go to our date! Then I will see you in the mall with someone else! Who is that?!" What a voice, so loud. It's like my friend.

"What is that?" a girl asked to her friend in my left.

"I think there's a fight outside." the girl answered.

"Come on let's check it!"

I followed them with my eyes while they quickly went out of the store. The truth? Do they really have the intention to interfere the trouble outside? Why don't they just mind their own problem? Unless they know the person.

I moved to another place and I saw the book that I was finding. I went to the counter to pay for it. I guess I'm the only one who will pay since everyone is outside and watching the fight of whoever they are. After this where should I go? Sweets store? Hmmm.

I went out of the book store and I saw my bestfriend Shiro whose crying in front of a tall guy with a beautiful girl beside him.

WAIT! What is she doing here? She's the one who's been shouting?! I thought she stayed inside the house?

"You're shameless! I don't want to see your face ever again! You traitor!" Shiro shouted in front of the guy that I don't know who.

I felt my mouth gaped open when I confirmed that it was really her.

"Who the f*ck are you talking to?" the guy asked.

He cursed! I wonder who is his parents? Didn't they taught him some good manners? Fuuu. I totally hated persons who just curse whenever they want.

"Vector, do you know her?" she looked at Shiro from head to feet.

"Hell no," the guy answered coldly.

"What? Now you're denying it? You said that I'm the only one! I gave you everything! Is it not enough of what you're getting from me?" Shiro said while sobbing.

The crowd that were watching them gasped.

"Whoa what? That guy is terribly not good," the girl commented.

"Yeah, what a jerk even though he's cute," the friend of the girl commented. **(A/N: Yes, Vector's appearance is cute for me.)**

There's some agreement made in the crowd about how bad was that guy to fool Shiro and... how tall is he, muscular and cute. There are also some questions if he was a model or a celebrity.

"You're really asking for it bitch, stop it!"

"Why are you like this to me?" cried Shiro. "Is it because of her?!" she pointed at the girl beside the guy. "Is it because of her that you've been avoiding me Honey?"

"F*ck off."

That guy's attitude is really making my blood boil! I quickly went in front of the guy and pointed him.

"Hey! A guy who thinks highly of himself! You already fooled my friend and you dare to say that to my friend!" I shouted.

"Aisu? Aisui?!" Shiro turned pale as she called me. Obviously that she's surprised.

Other than surprise, it seems like she's scared to see me right now. I wonder why? Maybe she doesn't want me to see that her boyfriend betrayed her. I don't even know that she had a boyfriend. She kept a secret from me!

Well, she's right about keeping a secret about her boyfriend especially that her boyfriend is like this. Her boyfriend is a traitor. My poor bestfriend which is so innocent in this cruel world.

"F*ck, another lunatic," I heard the guy whispered.

What did he say?! Lunatic?! Me?!

I turned to him once again. Preparing my self to blow him a fire. I looked at him from head to feet. I wished I didn't do that, I felt that I suddenly shrink. He's tall! What's his height? 6 feet? 6'1?

He's wearing a maroon jacket and a black shirt under it. He paired it with dark pants. He has a red jewelled necklace. He looked rich because his clothes looks expensive. He has a fair skin, purple eyes and bulbous spiked orange hair. Well he is cute if he softened the look of his eyes because it's so intense right now.

He doesn't look like he's into sports since his body is not that muscular, just right. But I could sense that this guy likes to fight and a psychopathic prankster. I suddenly felt nervous. What if he suddenly pissed off and just punch me? I don't want that, it hurts! By the way, he won't do that to a girl in front of a crowd right?

"The f*ck are you starring at?!" he asked to me.

I took a step back. I didn't notice that my face was close to his face.

"Y-You! W-Who are you calling lunatic?! You should apologize! Ah no, you should apologize to my friend too! You betrayed her!" I shouted at him.

"Hell you wish," his simple and short reply.

He's making me mad! This guy doesn't know how to accept his wrong doings.

"You-" thinking of something to call him. "Two timer! Playboy!"

"Aisui that's enough, let's get out of here!" Shiro pulled me away by my arm away from his boyfriend that looked like he's about to kill.

"Shiro, what are you doing? Are you gonna let your boyfriend to treat you like this?"

"Ummm...err..," Shiro whispered like she got no answer. She looked everywhere to avoid my gaze.

I glance at the guy and I got surprised when I saw him walking with the girl away. He's escaping away!

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Shiro is trying her best to stop me. She held my arm and pulling me to the other direction.

"Shiro what the?!" I shouted. I removed her grip from my arm and blocked their way. "Where do you think you're going? You're escaping away from your sin? Scaredy cat!"

"You, shut up," he said while looking at me. His eyes are raging in anger.

"Your mouth without manners, liar and pervert!" I hissed at him. "Don't you feel that your attitude is embarrassing? Didn't your parents taught you to pay respect especially at girls? Are you not feeling any embarrassment to your mo-" I stopped when he death glare me.

He suddenly stepped closer, which I got scared. He stared at my peridot colored eyes. I feel like I'm facing Death and he's going to get my soul.

"You." he stepped closer. "What the f*ck did you just say, low life?"

Low life?! What is he? High life? "You don't have any manners." I repeated keeping my composure straight. YAAAH! He's really scary!

"Do you want to get beat?" he asked in a scary tone.

Beat? No thanks. AAAHH! He's really scary! NO! We're already at this point so why should I step back? He's the one who's wrong here! And one more thing, he can't hurt me. I studied some self defences!

"You can't scare me! YOU CHEATER! YOU TWO TIMER!"

I raised my hand and closed my eyes.

SLAAAP!

I slapped him so hard. I'm sure my hand left a mark on his cheek.

He touched his cheek and *insert murderous sound* he shoots daggers at me. R. I.H! I can't move. I'm nailed while starring me with his eyes that are burning in anger. I feel like I'm burning from his stare.

"Aisu! Why did you do that?!" I heard Shiro asked, panicking.

Before I could answer she pulled me away and we ran away from those two.

I glanced at the guy that I slapped.

I'll have a nightmare later. A nightmare where he will chop me alive, burn me and throw my urn to hell to burn it again. When Shiro and I got far from them, we're breathing so hard as we stop. I saw Ishi and Isho holding a camera and laughing their heads off. Shiro and I went to them and all of us went out of the mall.

"Shiro, why did we left so soon? You should fight back!" I said.

"Oh my God! Aisu, you're the best!" Ishi said then hugged me.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you're brave. That guy is really scary." Isho commented.

"Eh? Ugh...I guess so, he got under my nerves," I'm getting confused from this two addict.

"I wish he won't remember us," Shiro whispered while looking around like she's nervous.

"I think we should get out of here," Ishi said also looking around.

"That's right, let's go," Shiro answered.

Ishi and Isho are twins and Shiro's younger siblings. They're pretty, a little bit crazy but they're much weirder today. Is something up?

We went home to our house. We live in a same house. It's my house actually but I let them stay with me since I'm the only one who lives here. I grew up in an orphanage in Germany and manage to live nicely then when the orphanage discovered that my father was still alive and looking for me. From Germany to Heartland City where I will start a new life with my friends and my beloved father. My mother? She died when I was young and that time father is away. But I'm not lonely since I have a father who supports me and three crazy friends.

We took a rest and they told me about what really happened at the mall and who is the guy that Shiro argued with that I slapped.

"WHAAAAT?!" my reaction after they finished telling it.

I can't believe the stupidity of this three. Now I know why people call them 'Crazy Sisters'. BUT NOT THIS CRAZY!

It's not true that the guy I slapped was Shiro's boyfriend. In fact, they don't even know who the heck the guy that I slapped. It was just a stupid dare!

"Yeah, it was just a dare..." Ishi repeated. "It supposed to be that after what Shiro said she's gonna run away."

"You're not supposed to appear in the plan Aisui," Isho whispered while watching the video in the D-pad.

"Aisu, sorry. We really don't know that you would show up," Shiro apologetically said.

Bullet shot. I just stared at them, unable to talk while replaying in my mind of what happened. I slapped him! I hurt an innocent person for thinking that he betrayed my friend. What did I do wrong to misfortune me like this? It's embarrassing! I want the ground to eat me today. KARMA! I'm so embarrassing!

"Aisui, close your mouth," Ishi said while laughing a bit.

I death glare her. How can she joke at this rate? Don't they know how big is the problem that they caused from their game?!

"ARGH! What are you guys thinking on that Truth or Dare game to make Shiro do that?" I asked.

"Errr…because it's fun?" Ishi answered with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! The guy's reaction is really funny!" Isho said.

"Oh yeah! And the guy is really cute!" Ishi added.

They high-fived like it was a brilliant idea. Crazy Duo! Plus the guy's reaction is not funny, it's like I'm facing Death myself.

"What's the point if the guy is cute and does it have anything to do with the DARE?"

"Awww. Come on Aisu, we just want him to break-up with his girlfriend." Isho admitted.

"You guys want to put an end on someone else's relation?" I asked in disbelief. "Since when did you become like that?"

"It's because he's the only cute guy in the mall." Isho said.

A chill run up in my spine. "I'm dead! What if he remembers me? I can't go to the mall anymore," I said and collapsed on my bed. "I'm so embarrassing!"

"Chillax! I'm sure you two won't see each other again," Ishi said to me.

"That's right, the mall is gigantic Aisu?" Shiro said.

"KYAAA!" Isho shouted while her eyes are wide looking on her D-pad.

"What?" the three of us asked in unison.

Isho looked at me, still her eyes wide open.

"You need to see this," Isho said to me.

The scene that I caused at the mall was posted only in a website of daily news. Great, now the world knows it or not? Good thing that our faces was blurred.

"UGH! Cobras in a candy bag!" I almost cry when saying this.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Isho explained.

What should I do now? Think, think Aisu! I know! Ignore it, get some rest and go to school tomorrow! It's our first day anyway.

* * *

**Vector's/ Rei's POV**

"What the hell was that human bitch is talking about?! And why didn't you two showed up? You know that we can't murder them even if I want to!" I asked to Alit and Girag since they just f*cking watched me.

They stared at me. "How should we know? Anyway, she's cute." Alit answered with a question.

"That's KARMA for you." Mizael scoffed.

"Shut up the f*ck up, she man!" I shouted at him. He glared at me. Ha! Take that!

"You've been playing with human girls too much. That's their revenge for you." I ignored him. I'm not playing with human bitch. It just happens that sometimes bitches cling to me.

"That's better than being chased by BOYS." Then I started laughing like a psycho.

He was about to chase me around when Durbe appeared from a portal.

"Vector, what did you do again?" Durbe asked sternly to me.

HECK! "I didn't do anything! I'm the victim! F*ck!"

Durbe crossed his arms and looked straight in my eyes. "Very well, so it's true that a human girl slapped you?"

My rage went back again. That bitch! "HELL YEAH! That bitch just f*cking did even though we're f*cking tolerant to pain that bitch dare to slap me!"

He shoots daggers at me. "Language Vector. Language. And don't you raise your voice at me." Durbe warned in a more stern voice

Damn! Why the hell he has to use that tone?! "That bitch just appeared out of nowhere and accused me that I betrayed her …" I paused thinking of that word.

"Friend." Durbe said for me. Sh*t!

"Whatever. Then the bitch shouted random things and slap." I explained.

I heard Alit laughed. "That never happened to me." I death glare him. "What?"

"Just let it slip away, Vector. Besides, you deserve it for causing a trouble last time." Durbe said in the same tone of voice. I just wanted to kill this guy! Ordering me around like a hella dog!

"What?!"

"Vector."

"FINE!"

I saw Mizael smiled teasingly at me. Great, why the hell is my day like this?! Damn that bitch! When I saw her, she's dead.

"Vector, whatever you're thinking don't you dare do that or else." Durbe warned me again.

"I haven't thought of anything yet." I said in deadly sweet voice.

Mizael smirked. "That's what you said last time."

"Yesterday too." Girag added.

Durbe walked in front of us before I could kill Mizael and Girag. "First day of school tomorrow and I heard we have two transfer students from another country."

We starred at him. So what's the point if we had transfer students? Like I damn care.

"Vector." He called me. AGAIN! ME AGAIN! WHY ALWAYS ME?!

I looked at him. "Don't cause trouble this time."

"Whatever." Oh yeah, I didn't say that we're studying as high schoolers. All of us are Senior High School in Heartland Academy. I hate that school! I have a f*cking enemy there and their group! Because of them and their duelling skills, we're only second of the best! Why I wanted to be first? Because I f*cking want the Numbers that the school give for the first place but four-eyed brother here (Durbe) was fine being second since they and we deserve it! DAMN! It's my f*cking worst day ever!

* * *

**Okay I'm keeping their Barianness but in a different way and the Numbers too. Duelling will not be mentioned that much.  
**

**Vector: What the f*ck was that?!**

**B.M.W.: Ughh...Which one?**

**Vector: A F*CKED HUMAN BITCH SLAPPED ME!**

**B.M.W.: You deserve it.**

**Vector: Lunatic. Never mind. Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK! It's first day of school and guess who will the girls meet!**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal just my OCS**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revenge!**

Shiro and I walked to school together the next day, and I could feel my heart pounding as we walked into Heartland Academy. Someone from the admin office briefed us on basic rules and regulations which we already heard about when we enrolled over the summer, and handed us booklets of those said rules. We also found out that we were the only transferees in the senior year, which made me feel even more anxious. Good thing Shiro and I were assigned to the same section.

First period was Physics and as expected, Shiro and I had to go up in front of the class to introduce ourselves to everyone. "Hi everyone, I'm Kutsueki Aisu. I moved here a while ago from Germany. Please be nice to me," I said, smiling at the sea of new faces. Hoping no one heard about the mall scandal on the news. Luckily, they were just talking about my bag because instead of backpack I'm using a body bag, the boy's bag. Then Shiro tugged my arm before introducing herself. "I'm Gunsai Shiro, Aisu's friend, and I moved here with her. Please to meet you all!"

"Huh. All right, Miss Kutsueki and Gunsai. Can you please tell us-?" Ms. Yokairi broke off when the classroom door suddenly burst open. I gasped as the guy from yesterday, wearing his school uniform, walked into the classroom. "Ah, Mr. Shingetsu, late for the first day of school, I see," Ms. Yokairi remarked.

"Where do I sit?" The guy asked gruffly.

Ms. Yokairi checked her seating chart. "Your assigned seat is next to Kutsueki Aisu, one of our new students." She turned to me and said, "You may sit down now." I walked back to my seat.

The guy eyed me with disbelief and turned into something dark and scary and sat down next to me. I couldn't believe it! The guy I slapped yesterday is my classmate plus the worst my seatmate!

"Your name is Kutsueki Aisu?" I heard him ask.

I waited Ms. Yokairi to turn away from us. "You're the guy from yesterday right?" Stupid! Why did I asked that question? Obviously it's him, there's no way I will forget those eyes of him.

He smirked and leaned back on his seat. "Well, isn't your lucky day? I can't believe you made me look like an idiot yesterday."

I bit my lower lip and looked at him. "Look, about yesterday, I'm really, really sorry about it. It's just-"

"Hey, you played a trick on me, so I'm going to get back at you for that. You're new here and it's not going to be hard for me to make your life difficult."

He really was getting on my nerves now. "Make my life difficult?" I hissed at him. "Great way to welcome someone new. And how on earth you will do that?"

He closed his eyed and smirked again. "That doesn't matter."

I sighed. "I know what I did was wrong but please let me-"

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "You better shut up right now, or I'll-"

"Is there a problem over there, Miss Kutsueki, Mr. Shingetsu?" Ms. Yokairi's voice broke into our argument. Great. What a way for me to make an impression on the first day of school. "No Ma'am, everything's fine," I replied, keeping my gaze ahead. I was determined to stop paying attention to the guy next to me. My impression about him was right. I know I did something wrong but he barely knew me and he already threatened to ruin my life at school? What was that about? Oh God, and he has to be my seatmate all throughout the year. This is not going to be fun. I glanced at Shiro, who gave me a sympathetic look.

* * *

During lunch break, Shiro immediately bounded to my side and linked arms with me. "Aisu, you have to meet my seatmates," she gushed.

"At least you lucked out with your seatmates. I have to sit next to that annoying guy all year, "I complained as she pulled me over to her seatmates.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Aisu. Aisu, that's Satou Alit," she pointed to the guy with short brown tentacles-like hair that covers his right eye. His eyes are green. "That big guy is Kiraku Sohachi or Girag," she said, gesturing to a tall and muscular guy with a green mohawk. "Shizuka Durbe and Leiko Mizael." Durbe has short, gray spiky hair and wears glasses and Mizael at first glance, I thought HE'S a girl because of his appearance. His hair is long, blonde and has his wing-shaped extension as a part of his hair. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to a smaller wing. His eyes are blue.

"Yo Aisu," Alit nodded. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Looks like you and Vector were getting to know each other earlier," Durbe said in disbelief as the seven of us headed to the cafeteria. I noticed a few girls in the hallway shooting daggers at me, and Shiro and I had no idea why.

"What was that? Vector's actually talking to a girl?" A female voice came up behind us and squeezed between our group. A girl with dark pink eyes, she has pale skin, dark blue hair with light blue bangs and wearing the same uniform flashed me and Shiro a sweet smile. "Was it one of you?"

"Rio, I told you let that insane idiot do his own business." Another voice came behind the girl. So Rio was her name? It's cute, just like her! Then a guy appeared behind Rio.

He has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair which resembles like a hanging down tentacles that slightly resemble pigtails but curl on the end. He also has a light blue crown in front of his forehead. He's wearing the boy's regular senior year uniform.

The girl glared at the guy then looked back at us. "So was it one of you?"

"Me," I said glumly. "And it wasn't a great conversation or something. He was giving me a hard time."

"Classic Vector," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Rio, by the way, this is my older twin brother Ryoga." Then Rio linked arms with the said guy beside her. "So what did that idiot said?"

"There's nothing to tell!" I protested. "Okay, so I thought he was Shiro's boyfriend, betrayed her so I said such things and slapped him yesterday but the whole thing was just a stupid dare. Now he's pissed and he's going to get me back for it." I explained in a rush. Alit, Girag and Rio grinned. Ryoga and Mizael are emotionless while Durbe sighed.

"Ooh, no one dared to do that on him except Durbe or Mizael. Now his fangirls aren't gonna like it that you played a trick on their beloved one." Rio put a hand on my shoulder. "But don't worry, no one's going to bother you while we're around."

"Thanks, Rio. Errr…you mentioned fangirls?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Vector has tons of them all over the school, in every grade. You can say he, Alit, Durbe, Mizael and Ryoga are the school heartthrobs or the school's Princes. So you can just imagine how crazy it can get when girls see them walking around school."

Shiro's new buddies are connected with that guy. Great.

We reached the cafeteria and grabbed some seats and Durbe and Mizael went off to get some snacks. I saw more girls looking our way, particularly at Shiro who was in deep conversation with Alit, although some where looking at me from head to toe too. "Is that why girls are looking at me like they want to claw my face off?" I asked.

"Yup. By now, all of them know that you and Vector sit together and had a conversation in class. Vector doesn't really talk to girls so now they're wondering if you're his type." Rio said. "Plus, what you did to him is really daring. If Alit did that, he's probably dead by now."

"Hey, why me?" Alit asked after his name was mentioned.

"Got a problem?" Rio asked seriously.

Alit laughed awkwardly. "No."

"Well, it's not like I WANTED to sit beside him. They don't have anything to worry about and I'm not interested in him anyway," I said. "From what I've seen, he's like this big bully who likes giving everyone a hard time. No offense, I know he's in your group," I told Alit, Rio, Ryoga, Girag and Durbe and Mizael, who was returning with a tray full of food.

"Don't worry about it," Durbe said, passing sandwiches and drinks around the table. "We know Vector can be insane."

"To be honest, that Truth or Dare game of yours is really fun."Alit praised to Shiro who smiled.

"Seriously? Fun? Did you get her virus in some way?" I asked in disbelief.

Shiro laughed. "Aww…Come on! You're missing the point here Aisu!"

"Ooh…Shiro." Then I facepalmed myself mentally.

Durbe suddenly looked around. "Where's Vector?"

Now that he mentioned it, we also looked around. Vector's not here.

I heard Mizael said: "That insane idiot, he's probably on his pranks again."

"Let's just hope Vector won't do anything crazy today." As Durbe said it, we started eating .

The rest of the break and school day was uneventful, and I did my best to not glance at Vector in the classroom even when I was supposed to pass some papers his way. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd just leave my alone or sleep in class or whatever he does with his life. My hopes are dashed when the final bell rang, though, because while I was getting my things together, Vector stared at me and said:

"I'm not done with you, and you're not going to get away with what you did. I'm still figuring out how to get back at you for making me look like stupid, and you'll know it when I do."

I sighed and set my bag down. I've had enough of this, but they do say you catch more flies with honey so…"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't know that it was my friend's stupid Truth or Dare game. Can't we just let the whole thing go?"

He stared at me wordlessly for what felt like forever, then walked away, casting another angry glance before heading out the door.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

It's been two weeks since school started and I'm feeling a lot more comfortable in Heartland Academy. Our classes were all right, for one thing. Shiro and I hang out with Alit, Girag, Durbe, Mizael, Rio and Ryoga. I'm still getting the stinkeye from some girls, but hey, they have nothing to go on with. Vector hasn't even been going to school lately. I have no idea how he gets away with that but I'm glad he isn't around to breathe down my neck and vow his revenge.

Oh, and word somehow got out that I nicknamed Vector 'Ruthless Prince'. I thought his fangirls would throttle me for that but it seems like they loved the nickname because they think it's the perfect way to describe Vector.

That Thursday, we were all having lunch in the cafeteria when Vector walked up to us. I kept my eyes on my plate of spaghetti while he dragged a chair over and sat down next to Durbe, and they started talking.

I glanced at Vector's direction and caught him watching me. The past couple of weeks had been great for me—couldn't he just stay away? I scooped up the last bit of my spaghetti from my plate and stood up abruptly. I don't know him very well but from what I've seen, he doesn't look like the sort to leave me alone, but I could at least try not to be around him so much. "Hey guys, I gotta go to the library for a bit," I announced.

"See you in class," Shiro said and Alit added, "Bye, babes!"

Strangely, he calls all girls by 'babes' but Mizael said that he's a simpleton. I quickly waved goodbye and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and Vector's voice call out, "Kutsueki!"

I cringed and walked faster. Vector suddenly ran past and blocked my way. "You can't f*cking pretend that you didn't hear me, you know."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What do you want from me, Vector? I'm getting sick of this, to think I haven't seen you in weeks."

"F*cking deal with it. I've already figured out how you can pay for what you did to me."

I shot him a look of annoyance and started walking away from him but he suddenly grabbed my arm. "You'll know it after school so you better not step out of the school building alone."

What is he talking about now? "Excuse me?"

"Damn, I know you heard me clearly so stop acting like you didn't hear me at all."

I couldn't help scoffing at him. "So you think you can scare me by that? You know, instead that I'm supposed to be apologizing to you, it turns out that I'm not going to apologize anymore." I wrenched me arm back. "Leave me alone." I walked away before he could say a word and left him standing at the hallway.

* * *

After our last subject, Shiro and I planned to go straight to home but once we got out of the school building, a huge crowd of students are having a commotion.

"Kutsueki Aisu!" there's a guy who shouted my name."Is she here?"

I took a peek on whoever shouted my name. I got completely confused because I never saw the guy before and I have no idea of who he is but how on earth did he know my name?! Don't tell me Vec-

"Whoever is Kutseuki Aisu come to the front, if not then go away," he added.

Some students whispered, some are walking away and some are looking around.

"Aisu! I think we better get going now!" Shiro's voice startled me then we started walking away but someone grabbed my arm and pushed me forward. I was facing a group of boys. Even though they have a badass motorbike they don't look like a sort of gang. They stared at me. What? Is this my end?

"Are you Kutsueki Aisu?" asked duo colored eye guy. He's like an angel of darkness. Super pale skin, black mohawk like hair and black and gold colored eyes.

"Yes."

"Hmp. Too cute to be fierce," he said which I got surprised. "Vector she's here!"

I was right. He is an angel of darkness and Death's disciple. Blackhead yanked my arm and brought me to his friend Death. I saw Vector leaning on his black motorbike. No wonder why he skipped our last class period.

"So you're here," Vector said like he was bored. "Finally."

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna die. Vector is really serious about what he said during lunch break.

"Bring her. If she ran away, kill her," Vector ordered then he rode on his black motorbike but before he could leave…

"VECTOR!" a familiar voice shouted and we looked where it came from.

"Alit?! Mizael?!" I said in shock.

"96, let go of Aisu now!" Alit shouted.

Whose 96?

"Heh. Orders from the top." Blackhead answered. 96?! His name is 96? Pfff!

"Vector, what in the world are you planning?! Didn't Durbe warned you already?!" Mizael asked, his anger is very clear in his voice.

Vector laughed. Okay…what an annoying laugh.

"Just tell Durbe that it's not what he's thinking." With that Vector left with an incredible speed.

What? Tell Durbe? Seriously, what kind of people are these guys?!

I glanced at Shiro who gave me a worried look. She's standing behind Alit and Mizael. They're just few steps away all I need to do is to run fast but it seems like Blackhead read my mind because he whispered: "I'm sure you heard what Vector ordered, if you ran away," he left his warning in the air. Great.

"Sorry but we're running late now so we have to go." Blackhead said then I was forced to ride with him on his red motorbike.

Where are they going to take me?!

* * *

**B.M.W.: Who could be more unlucky than Aisu? And where do you think Vector will take her to? What will Vector do to her?**

**Aisu: WAAH! Help me by reviewing!**

**Review pls!**


	4. Chapter 3

**B.M.W: So far so good. One review is enough to save Aisu!**

**Aisu: Not yet!**

**B.M.W: I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal just the OCs**

**Aisu: On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vector's plan**

**Normal POV**

Shiro keeps pacing back and forth, worrying about Aisu. Durbe came right after Aisu and 96 went off and Mizael complained about letting Vector skip classes and not keeping an eye on him. So they went to the old gym to talk about it.

"Are you sure Vector won't hurt Aisu?" Shiro asked worriedly, almost crying.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know but he said that 'it's not what I'm thinking'." Durbe answered, adjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean by 'it's not what I'm thinking'? This is my fault, if I didn't played that game then she wouldn't be in her situation right now." Then Shiro started sobbing.

"Tsk. Humans." Mizael whispered.

Durbe glanced at him. "Mizael, when Vector plans something on someone, it's only natural to them to act this way." Durbe then looked at Shiro, "I have no idea of what runs inside Vector's head even though he's insane on things I'm sure he won't hurt Aisu."

"Where have you been that you came late on the scene?" an annoyed Mizael asked.

"I told you, I had-" Durbe was cutted off when Girag and Alit came in.

"So how did it go?" asked Durbe to change the subject.

Alit and Girag mouthed something that caused Durbe to nod. Then Alit walked up to Shiro.

"Ugh…Shiro I think you should wait Aisu at your house. It's getting late." Alit soothed to Shiro then she nodded.

Once they went out, Durbe sighed. "Once I get my hands on Vector, I'll make sure he won't see the dawn."

"Ever again." Mizael added.

* * *

**Aisu's POV**

This guy never knew how to slow down a bit! He's running his motorbike like we were racing and I have to keep my skirt down….Behind us are three people, total number is four. I wonder where they will take me? Wait, are they gonna bury me alive? Why are we heading to the cemetery? They will bury me alive?!

_ZOOOOM~ ~ ~_

We passed the cemetery. I sigh in relief. Now, where are we heading? Creepy abandoned factory? Torture?

_ZOOOOM~ ~ ~_

I'm getting paranoid! First, we passed the cemetery. Second, we passed the creepy abandoned factory. Third, we're outside the city. This place is full of Night Clubs!

My heart beats super fast as we slowly stop in front of a club. We parked outside and we went inside. Inside is full of smoke, loud music and a lot of people dancing. I've never been to this kind of place but I've seen them in TV.

"Hey baby!" Blackhead greeted to a girl with pink shirt and pink short shorts.

"Black!" she went to us then she and Blackhead kissed.

My Innocent Eyes! I looked away from them. Ugh….I remembered the movie I watched where someone shouted 'IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPURE!'

"Later baby," Blackhead said to the girl and we walked to the spiral staircase.

I saw Vector seating on a black leather couch. We're on the second floor. There's only three tables on the second floor and all of it are occupied by their group, I guess. Now they look like a gang except that Vector is the only one who's wearing a school uniform.

Vector gestured me to come closer by using his index finger. I followed because I'm worried of what might he do if ever I refused. Who knows? He might have some Anger Issues and just kill me?

He pulled my hand and forced to sit beside him. Is it really true that there's no gentleman in the world? Where's CHIVALRY? They buried deep down the earth.

"Look. I'm sorry that I slapped you at the mall. I didn't mean it- well I mean it just because I thought that you fooled my best friend that time and I didn't know that it was just a dare and it's not tr-" I quickly explained but I stopped because he looked at me like he was going to kill me.

"Go out with me," Vector said coldly and boredly. My jaw fell on the floor. Errr…

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf? I said go out with me!" he demanded like he was my master and I'm his slave.

I stared at him in disbelief. "It's a joke right?"

"No," Vector seriously answered to me.

I got shocked at his answer. Wow! Vector is really an insane idiot. Wait, does he have a crush on me? Tsk. Impossible.

"Why would I agree to date you? Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that. I know the answer." I'm being surrounded by an insane idiots.

"Who are you to say 'No' to me?" Vector asked to me in a cold tone.

"The name is Kutsueki Aisu and I'm no one to you but I have the right to refuse any-"

Vector laughed…that annoying laugh of his. This time I found it scary so I straighten myself and watched him.

"Do not provoke me," he said to me coldly while looking at me sharply.

I rolled my eyes. How can I escape this situation? Shiro's must be blaming herself about this. I sighed.

"What in the world is these highschoolers doing here? As far as I know students are not allowed her," a man in black suit said. He just appeared in front of us and with some men in black behind him.

"F*ck off," was only what Vector said. He's looking at the man coldly.

The guys on the other two tables near us stood up. I smell trouble and fight here.

"Kids these days…You could have at least changed your clothes instead of that uniforms." The man in black suit turned to me. "And introduce this young lady to me." The man added, he looks like he's planning something on me.

MANIAC! I glance at Vector, bad move. I just saw his eyes that are like a wild beast's eyes. No, a demon's eyes.

"F*CK. OFF!" Vector repeated but this time his voice has authority.

"You don't want to share? It's bad to be gre-" the man was interrupted because he fell on the floor holding his bleeding nose and mouth.

I glanced up at a standing Vector. He's looking at the man he just punched like he wanted to kill him. OMR! His punch is strong.

"Oi, oi Vector. That was nice." Blackhead said. I forgot that he was here.

"You will pay Shingetsu! GET HIM!" said the man in black and his followers approached us. Also the guys from the other two tables attacked then a bloody battle started between the two group. I'm like watching a Gang Wars.

I saw Vector fighting three men. I'm amazed on his moves. He's a great fighter. On other words, he's a sadistic, cruel and insane fighter. He's beating the men senseless!

I'm just standing and watching them. I can't move. I don't know what should I do. It's my first time to see a fight.

"RETARD DON'T F*CKING STAND THERE!" I heard Vector shouted to me while fighting with two men. "SON OF A B*TCH!" He's fighting a different man now, I saw his previous opponents lying on the floor.

"F*CK! MOVE!" I got surprised from Vector's very loud shout.

"Kyaahh!" I shouted when Vector suddenly ran towards me and pushed me.

* * *

I quickly approached the doctor that I saw earlier inside Vector's hospital room. I grabbed his arm to plead.

"Doc, please tell me! Is he okay?" I asked to the doctor who checked Vector.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do anymore," the doctor answered while looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"His cancer is already worst. There's nothing I can do. Prepare yourself because anytime you could lose him."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, excuse me I have more things to do." The doctor said then left.

"C-Cancer? Vector has a cancer?"

I went inside Vector's private room. We're here because he has a deep cut on the left side of his eye and one on the shoulder. A bottle almost hit me so he blocked it for me. I didn't know that he has a cancer.

"Oh why are you just standing there?" one of Blackhead's crew asked me.

Blackhead's gang members are all looking cool. Vector is not in the gang, he just hang out with them sometimes –according to Blackhead-.

Not like Vector they just got some light cuts and bruises. They fight incredibly. They beat the men at the bar. If I'm not there, Vector is probably not in the hospital bed. And I wouldn't discover that he had a cancer. Tragic. Is that why he wanted to have a girlfriend?

I went to Vector's bed. He's just starring at the ceiling.

"It's my fault!" I hugged him tight while crying softly.

"F*CK BITCH!" said Vector while struggling out from my hug. But he can't struggle out because maybe he's weak. "Are you trying to kill me?" I hugged him tighter.

"I won't run away from you and I agree to date you or even be your girlfriend!"

"F*CK! Get her off me! Can't breathe!"

Gasp! He can't breathe properly, so that means, he's really weak. He's near to the end!

Two guys went to me and pulled my arms away from Vector.

"Why are you crying?" Chinito guy asked to me.

"And what are you saying that you agree to be Vector's girlfriend?" another guy asked me.

"He said that he wanted you to be his girlfriend?" Chinito guy asked.

I nodded and they froze. Especially Blackhead.

"If I only know it earlier that he has a cancer then I granted his last wish in this world," I explained. Where did I get that line?

"C-Cancer?"

"Who has a Cancer?"

"Vector? Have a Cancer?"

"Vector, is it true that you have a cancer?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?"

"Wait, you don't smoke. Do you?"

"HA! A human disease will kill you! Bwahahaha!" Blackhead, the only one who laughed at this moment. A human disease? Isn't he a human or just an expression?

"The doctor said that Vector has a cancer and it's worst. He won't survive too long!" I cried and everyone went quite.

"F*CK! Do I look like some dying cancer patient to all of you huh? Wanna die?!" Vector shouted.

*Cries silently*

"Stop bawling your eyes out! You look like a freakin' retard! Sh*t!"

*Still crying silently*

"I said STOP! And stop crying! You cry like a puppy! You're irritating my ears!"

"B-but you're dying, you have a cancer!" I cried.

"Hell F*CKING NO! I. DON'T. HAVE. CANCER!"

I immediately stopped crying. "What?! You're NOT dying?"

"Stupid."

Silence fell. All of us are silent. Blackhead's gang looked at me. He doesn't have cancer! Why did the doctor said that he has? Which is real?

"Ugh! I just wasted my tears. I'll go!" I said in an annoyed tone and turn my back at them to walk out. Did they played a joke on me?!

Two guys blocked the door. Now what? I looked at Vector whose now sitting on the bed.

"You agreed," Vector smirked.

"Agreed?" I asked.

"You agreed to be mine."

Dumbfounded. I blinked while remembering if I agreed. I agreed awhile ago! I thought he was dying!

"That's not counted! I thought you're gonna die!" I reasoned.

"Not my fault you're retarded, you still agreed."

"I don't want to!"

"You wanna die?"

"Die? Yeah right, like you will do. You're in a hospital."

Faster than a blink of eyes, Vector is already pinning me down on the bed with a knife pointing my throat. What the?! Where did he get that?!

"You were saying?"

I gritted my teeth. "FINE!"

"Then from now on, you're mine, you're my human doll." he said in a teasing voice.

I pushed him off me. Awhile ago he was complaining that he can't breathe, now he's better as new? Oh yeah, they framed me so I would agree…Great.

"Yeah, whatever." He's not serious about this right? Yes, he's not serious. I opened the door to get out.

"One more thing," Vector added.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"One rule for you retard." He's playing with the knife and gave me death glare.

"What?!" I'm not a retard! I have a 4.0 GPA!

He stared at me. "Talk back and you're dead!"

* * *

**B.M.W: That's it for now! Hahaha! Vector's plan! Nice acting!**

**Aisu: KYAAHH! Human doll? Retard?**

**Vector: I told you not to talk back retard!**

**Aisu: *backs away***

**B.M.W: What a scene! So what do you guys think? Review pls!**


	5. Chapter 4

**B.M.W: Okay! In this chapter you will witnes-**

**Vector: My pranks on Kutsueki!**

**B.M.W: Very well, poor Aisu**

**Aisu: ON WITH THE FIC already please?**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Can't Things Get Any Better?**

Because of last night's incident, Shiro and I are currently running our way to school. I came home late, Shiro and her twin siblings were waiting for me, I explained everything to them and here we are running late to school. I can't forget their reaction after I explained it. Instead of worrying about tomorrow I just wanted to laugh with them.

Shiro was starring at me like I've grown a second head and another pair of arms and legs. Ishi was laughing weirdly or more like a madman and Isho lost herself in the process. It took them an hour to grasp everything I said then they laugh their heads off. I remember Shiro saying: 'That's the greatest trick I've never heard!' Great friends huh?

Finally, I can see Heartland Academy.

Shiro and I stopped, one step away from the class' automatic sliding door.

"Argh! We're thirty minutes late!" I said while catching my breath.

"How would you know?" Shiro asked.

"Insticts," was my simple answer, fixing myself. From the running we did, my lilac and burgundy red long hair looks like it had been blow dry to the max.

"Yeah right, now let's get-" Shiro suddenly froze in front of me. I'm sure she was starring at something but I can't see because she's blocking my view. I'm facing her back and she's facing whatever or whoever it was.

We have to time for this. "Shiro what are you looking at?" I asked as I walked beside her and followed her gaze.

I saw Durbe, Mizael, Alit, Girag and…Vector. The five of them are late too?!

"Whoa. I didn't expect that you two would be late." Alit said which he earned a hit on the head from Mizael.

"Instead of chatting here, mind going in?" Mizael pointed out.

Oh yeah, right. We went in and of course every eyes are looking at us. Luckily, our teacher didn't ask each of us our reason why we're late so we went to our seats.

Seating next to Vector made me remember last night. I'm left with a very annoying feeling. I filled my notebook with the names I wanted to call him. He's pissing me off but there's nothing I can do. I have to keep myself calm.

_Stupid lion!_

_Stupid hot jerk!_

_Stupid manhole!_

_Stupid prick!_

_Stupid manipulative, insane idiot!_

_Stupid cute guy!_

"Ya' know, you forgot something to write on," no need to look on who said that. Wait, he's reading it? I quickly looked at Vector which we both hit our heads hard.

"Ouch…" I managed to murmur through the pain.

He was so close to me and I didn't even felt it?! I touched my head, I feel like I hit my head on a brick wall but Vector acts like nothing happened, just looking at me strangely.

"What's your problem?" I hissed at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk back?" Vector asked coldly.

"I'm not talking back."

He scoffed. "Now you are."

I growled and went back on my notebook to write something but Vector snatched my pen and notebook away.

"He-"

"Shut up, I'm writing something." He ordered like a boss. I didn't protest because the teacher was looking at our direction. When the teacher looked away, I snatched back my pen and notebook and read what he wrote.

_Vector the Great and Powerful Barian Emperor, is my boyfriend._

_-Kutsueki Aisu_

"Barian?" I asked confusedly while looking at Vector.

"Rip that page and I'll kill you."

Instead of ripping it off, I folded the page so no one can read and see it. I watched him at the corner of my eyes. Vector smirked at me.

"Unfold it or I'll spread rumors about last night so some of my fangirls would throttle you for that. I also want to see Durbe's reaction once he heard it. I haven't told him about it yet. Did you tell it to your friend?"

Threatening me again huh? Then I'll play along. "I'm sure that when Durbe knows about it, you'll be punished and I'm sure that you won't like it. Alit mentioned that you guys lives in the same place but it's kinda weird that you guys have luxurious apartment in different places here in Heartland **(A/N: I meant the Barian World and they have luxurious apartment in earth)**. And yes, I already told it to Shiro." I smiled innocently at him.

Vector scoffed. "Let's see if you can smile like that again, after you witnessed my pranks retard."

My smile turned into grimace and pretended that I'm doing nothing when the teacher glanced at our direction.

* * *

The whole school hour was fine, except that Vector keeps bothering me with his pranks. I almost looked like a melted bloody girl, why? Vector tried to pour red colored ACID on me while eating my launch and Durbe lectured him then noted that we will have a serious talk about last night at the old gym. While our chemistry time and that time we're experimenting, Vector was my partner and I confirmed that I'm dead. He mixed unknown chemicals and it exploded making us painted in gray. Our coat is partly painted in gray and the greatest part was our hair was caught in the explosion too! My lilac bangs are now gray and Vector's bangs are gray too.

Our chemistry teacher warned us and told us the color will disappear in a week or so. Oh how bad can I be that time?!

Last but not least, he hid my bag to the rooftop! All the things I needed were inside it and that time I need my notebook where I wrote my Math assignment! I have one minute to get my bag, who in the earth could do that with crazy corridors and stairs? Does he never runs out of pranks? Can't things get any better?

Alit, Girag, Shiro and I are walking towards the old gym. From all of the places in the school, why the old gym? I asked Alit about it but all he said that it was Durbe's choice.

When Alit opened the door, a chair and a table almost hit us and we heard few things that are being thrown then someone cursing.

"Ladies first," Alit gestured us to come in first. A chair and a table almost hit us and you're going to let us come in first?!

Shiro and I starred at him. "Are you serious?" I asked.

Alit shrugged and went in then I glanced up to Girag who shrugged too. We all went inside.

Now I know why the old gym. First, the gym look like a hurricane passed by it. Second, Mizael and Vector are chasing each other with things that they're throwing and cursing at each other. Third, Durbe adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

"THE F*CK ARE YOU CHASING ME FOR MIZA-CHAN?!"

"I'LL F*CKING SIC TACHYON TO YOU!"

We ignored them and walked to Durbe. "Can't things get any better?" I heard him say. Trust me pal, I've said that phrase and things got really better.

"Yo! Durbe, they're here." Alit said.

Durbe turned to us, "We'll talk after we've take care of this. Alit, Girag restrain Vector and I'll take care of Mizael."

"Yes Sir." Then they went off.

Durbe restrained Mizael but he almost lose his balance because of Mizael's height. Alit and Girag almost got killed when Vector threw knives at them from out of nowhere but they restrained him after some few troubles.

"F*CK! LET ME GO! DON'T F*CKING TOUCH ME!" Vector shouted. He's like a three year old kid who's throwing a tantrum or worst than that.

"They'll let you go once you calmed down." Durbe explained, letting go of Mizael.

Mizael walked away to a safer distance then-

"I SAID LEMME GO!" Vector struggled out from Girag and Alit's grip and was about to get Mizael.

"Vector!" We looked at the source and saw an intimidating Durbe then to Vector. Surprisingly, he's standing still. Nice job Durbe!

"Good. Now let's get down with business."

Durbe asked me to tell the whole story about last night since Vector didn't tell them a thing when they asked him. When I finished telling it, Alit and Girag's jaw are on the floor, Durbe's eyes are wide for a moment then stood up, yanking Vector with him and Mizael followed them.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T HURT HER!" Vector shouted.

"But you tricked her big time Vector." Durbe replied.

Mizael smiled at the scene.

"Well," Alit started, we glanced at him. "That's all. You two can go home now." He stood up and gestured us to follow him.

Before Shiro and I could walk away from the old gym, I simply looked over my shoulder and just at time when Alit closed the door from the last second, I saw a light but a weird looking light. It looked more like a spiral galaxy or like when you Exceed summon.

* * *

Later that night, I can't sleep. I feel like I'm missing something and looking for something. I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up from my bed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a milk, gulped it down, and went back to bed. After few minutes, I still can't sleep then I looked at my table clock.

"Three o'clock." I whispered.

I walked to my study table. I opened my school bag and got surprised when I saw a thing that my bag shouldn't have. I took it.

"A chocolate bar?" I inspected it and saw a letter with it. I read it.

_Hey my human doll, did you like my pranks today? Definitely no. Come on, you're a doll, a doll likes to be played with. By the way, here's a treat for ya'_

_-Shingetsu Rei/ Vector_

Tsk. Human doll? It's better than retard. What on earth are you thinking that you asked that if I liked your pranks?! You tried to pour acid on me, dyed my bangs gray and hid my bag to the rooftop? Yup, definitely no and you're definitely insane. Well, at least you gave me my favorite treat which is really surprising. So Rei was his name?

I starred at the moon from my balcony. What exactly do you want from me Vector?

* * *

**Vector/Rei's POV:**

That was the longest lecture I've ever heard from Durbe! DAMN! Also Mizael took the opportunity to sic his f*cking Tachyon Dragon to me! His dragon chased me around the Barian World. Stupid dragon, he lost sight of me. BWUAHAHAHA! This is my punishment for just tricking Kutsueki?! Is it really that big deal?! F*ck.

But today was really fun! Even thought she talks back to me. Kustsueki thought that it was an ACID but it's just a warm color red water. The gray hair issue, I will mean it. That time I have no idea that the chemicals will turn into gray and explode. But hey, it was great. Last, I hid her bag at the rooftop so I can place inside her treat and secretly teleported back to the class. When she's looking for her bag, I told her where I hid it. It's our Math time but the teacher didn't showed up, of course I knew that. She just ran for nothing, half of it. The other half, I just want her to run, to test how fast can she run.

Man….she doesn't give up. That why I like to annoy her a lot.

She must be wondering on how on earth I knew her favorite treat. Puh-lease, she always eats chocolate every time we had lunch. Anyone can notice it, even a kid!

* * *

**B.M.W: Does Vector's POV means something? I wanna read your thoughts about it!**

**Aisu: Who the heck gave Vector those pranks?!**

**B.M.W: Blame my younger brother for it**

**Vector: Thanks Gabriel for the pranks. NOW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**Few notes: Senior High School are probably around 17-18 yrs. old. **

**Random scenes and lots of curses from Vector**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broke**

Vector didn't go to school today so everything is sooo GREAT! Durbe informed us that it's part of his punishment. Not to mention I still have my gray bangs and I'm sure Vector still had it too except the fact that he can dye it orange again. I don't want to dye it because it'll disappear anyway.

My day is just great. Actually, the six of us are the only students who's exiting the school building. Let's just say we had other things to finish. Suddenly there's something that ruined my mood. A sexy yellow Lamborghini gallardo was parked and a Greek God was leaning on it. One hand stuffed inside the pocket and the other one was holding a chocolate bar. The one and only Vector. A different Vector because he looks so different today. He looks more like a model on billboards. He's wearing a designed gray polo shirt and jeans that gave shape on his longs legs but Mizael is much taller, having a height of 6'2. He still had his gray bangs. He's really…ARGH! What am I thinking?!

"What the f*ck Vector?!" Mizael shouted.

Vector took a bite from the chocolate bar.

"That's…" Durbe paused. "Mizael's car."

"WHAT?!" Shiro and I asked in disbelief. We're just Senior High, how could he have a car?

Alit and Girag quickly restrained Mizael.

"VECTOR! I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR F*CKING LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DON'T F*CKING RETURN MY CAR!"

Durbe stepped forward. "Vector, you-"

"Ah, ah, spare me the lecture. I came here to fetch something." Vector said while waving his hand with a chocolate bar then his eyes shifted to me then his lips curved into a smile.

I saw Durbe looked at me then back at Vector. "So lecturing you and Tachyon doesn't do the job now huh?" I heard Durbe whispered. Strangely, I could hear his whisper even though Mizael's shouts are loud.

I looked at Durbe and he has the look of his intimidating self.

"Where are you looking?"

I turned around and saw Vector right behind me?! Seriously, when did he and how did he get there?

"Oi Shiro! I'm borrowing Aisu." Before Shiro could protest, Vector pulled me with him as we run to the car.

"Vector, let me go! Where are we going?!" I asked irritatedly but he just ignored me.

Vector opened the front door of Mizael's car and pushed me in. Then he shouted to Mizael before he went in.

"I'll borrow your car for today Miza-chan! Don't worry I know you hated human things so I'll do a favor for you!"

That word again…Human? Human things?

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Vector, when you come back I won't stop Mizael from killing you and stop playing tricks on Aisu!" Durbe shouted.

We went off. I peeked over the window and saw Shiro wore a worried face then Durbe talked to her. Maybe explaining something.

I kept silent. Not in the mood to talk. The start of my day is already great then it'll turn out like this? UGH! I hate cars! They make me dizzy and it reminds me of that day!

"Why so quite?" Vector asked.

Not listening. I hate cars…It's making me remember it.

"Oi…"

Still not listening. I feel so dizzy. I want to doze off. I don't want to remember it.

"OI, Kutsueki!"

I had enough!

"Stop the car!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked confusely, slowing down the car.

"Just do it!" I shouted again, touching my head. Vector stopped the car at the sidelines. I quickly went out.

Breathing heavily. I never thought I would felt that again. That day…these feelings…Mom…

"Kutsueki," Vector called, I heard him walked beside me so I looked at him to saw a strange look on his face.

Breath Aisu, breath! Forget that day!

I shook my head and turned to face him.

"It's nothing," I said convincingly then he starred at me before heading back to the car.

* * *

We stopped in front of a tall, huge, building. Vector went out of the car do did I. There's a valet that greeted Vector nervously and he threw the car keys to the valet who caught it. Vector pulled me inside the building. Shiny! Sparkle! Sparkle!

This place looks expensive. We passed the lobby and rode in the elevator. There's an old man who rode first in the elevator. After few seconds I noticed that the old man keeps glancing at me. I moved closer to Vector and hid behind him. The old man looks like a pervert! He looks like a sugar daddy or something. KYAAH! He's still looking at me so I absentmindly grabbed Vector's arm.

"The f*ck are you touching me?!" Vector asked irritatedly to me.

I removed my hand from him. Haistt! Can't he be kind to me just for today? That old man is creepy!

I simply glanced at the old man. He smiled which it gave me goosebumps.

"STOP STARRING AT MY DOLL! PUT YOUR F*CKING EYEBALLS DOWN BEFORE I RIP IT OUT OF YOUR F*CKING SKULL!" Vector suddenly yelled.

"Hey kid, don't yell at me, I'm older than you. Show some respect!" The old man shouted back.

"SO F*CKING WHAT YOU D*CKLESS BASTARD?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF MY DOLL?! F*CK! YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HELL LOOKS LIKE?!"

"I-I'll send a c-complain to the manager about you!" The old man threatened. Oops. Wrong move.

"Yeah?" Vector went to the old man then he talked calmly. "Do that old geezer and then let's see what happens next. Want a clue? You'll lose a finger or maybe two. To make it better maybe a hand."

The old man got so scared that he ran out of the elevator when it opened. When Vector talked calmly, he's more scarier.

"ACT AT YOUR F*CKING AGE! F*CKING HORNY BASTARD!" Vector added before the elevator door closed.

I looked at Vector. Even elders he didn't let it slide. But I'm thankful for what he did still…he's so scary! I got scared at his threat too. I wonder if it's true? And why am I starting to get a weird feeling when he calls me 'doll'?

After a few moments and the elevator door opened. We're on his floor. We went in his unit.

"My place, touch anything and you're dead! I'll be back," said Vector and went in one of the rooms.

Fuuu. He likes to threat! Vector's place is super neat. Is he a neat freak? Whoa. Didn't see that coming, despite his style on the pranks he does which are so messy and crazy. There's a black leather couch and a huge flat screen TV in the living room. The colors of his furniture are only gray, white and black. Gray walls with white weird paintings and white tiled floor. The carpet is black. There's nothing much, so simple. It's so surprisingly funny that he's so simple but I still can't believe it! Even though Alit had said that they have luxurious apartment. The furniture is simple but I get a feeling that it's expensive. How can he be so neat at these things?! My house is nothing compared to this!

"Here, wear this," Vector returned with a light purple dress with white little roses.

I starred at him and then to the dress. What did he say?

"What for? Are we going somewhere?"

"Did I give you any permission to ask? Just wear that fluffy thing," he said.

"It's called a dress." I muttered.

"Shut up!" Then Vector dragged me inside his bedroom and then he left and shut the door.

It's my first time to see his room so I examined it carefully. It's like his living room. Gray, black and white. Black and white stripe wall, gray king sized bed, black screen tv. At the other side of the room there's a covered huge shelf and a small shelf for tapes. I guess the two white doors are the bathroom and walk in closet.

"Are you done yet?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Wait!"

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

"Okay!"

I wore the dress that he gave me. I folded my uniform and put it on the bed and went out of the room. He starred at me for like fifty seconds. He's just starring. No expression. He's starring at me like he was inspecting me if I look like a human. I perfectly look like a human, lilac and burgundy red long hair that has temporarily gray part, peridot colored eyes and pale skin.

"Am I really that pretty?"

"Don't flatter yourself , sunset doll."

* * *

We went in one elegant Italian restaurant. So that's why Vector made me wear a dress, we're going here. But why did he drag me here? Hmmm…

I starred at the food in front of me. From all of the Italian food, why this one?! WHY?!

"It wouldn't be eaten if you keep starring at it." Vector pointed out. He's eating Lasagnia. WAAHH! That's unfair!

Wondering what I'm complaining? He ordered me a carbonara or white sauced spaghetti! I hate it! **(A/N: No offense on the people who knows what they're eating and likes what they're eating.)**

"Um…Vector?"

"What?"

I bit my lower lip. "I don't eat carbonara."

"So that's my problem?" Vector asked seriously.

A growl escaped my lips. Don't tell that I'm gonna eat this?! Since the day I was born, I never ate a single carbonara and this guy will make me?!

"Kutsueki,"

Oh please…

* * *

Fortunately, the dinner went well. Aisu ate the carbonara after being threatened by Vector. After the dinner they went in a famous bar.

"Vodka, straight up," Aisu ordered to the bartender. The bartender starred at her before giving her order.

"It's over," Vector said and directly drink the beer from the bottle.

"Huh?" Aisu asked without concentration and drink the vodka. She starred at Vector at her side and trying to see his face. She's slowly getting dizzy because she drunk too much.

"Whatever is going on between us, it's over," calmly and coldly Vector said to her.

Few seconds passed before Aisu understands what Vector means.

"Wha- Are you dumping me?"

"If you want to put it that way," he shrugged. – How can she talk clearly that she's like that she didn't drink?- Vector thought.

"I get it! I am not stupid. So, you just played me like your human doll? Ahaha…So tell me, why me?" she asked while clasping her hands together on top of her lap.

Vector frowned at her reaction. "You know why. Are you drunk?"

Aisu shook her head. "So, you hate me? It's fine with me. Hey, bartender another one please?"

Vector examined Aisu before shaking his head a little. He doesn't know how to talk to a drunk human or if it's right to talk to them. Will she remember their conversation tomorrow? Well he just have to brainwash her.

"I asked you a question. Why? Is it…Is it because that I slapped you?"

Vector remained silent while he slowly drink the cold beer.

"I hate you too…you know what? I hate my self more than you. You want to know why? I'm pretending that everything's fine and I'm pretending to be someone that I'm not…I hate it. The worst, she died because of me. If weren't because of me, she's with dad right now." The last two sentence intrigued Vector that cause him to stare curiously at Aisu.

"She?"

"She…I mean my mother. She died because of me. That's why I hate my self but it's okay. Because dad said its fine and I'm a good girl. I'm a very good girl." She played the bottle of her half filled drink.

Vector thought of something. "How did your mother died?"

"Car accident," Aisu answered in a tone that Vector didn't expected. It's so cold and sad. Then she was about to drink.

"Stop it, you had enough." Vector snatched the bottle from her.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it b-" she collapsed.

Aisu almost fell but Vector caught her.

"Retard human doll."

-This was a bad idea after all.- he thought.

* * *

Dizzy…

I feel so dizzy…

Ouch! My head!

I opened my eyes…

zzZZ

*blink* *blink*

WTH?!

Where am I? Black…White…Gray…It looks familiar? It looks like the ruthless prince's room! I looked myself under the blanket. I'm still wearing the dress. What happened to me last night?

I stood up from the bed and went out of the room. I smelled something delicious so I followed it. I walked to the kitchen and saw a guy's back and he's wearing a strawberry apron. It seems like he's cooking something. My vision is kinda blurred so I can't see him clearly.

"Um…Excuse me?"

He stopped from cooking and then he slowly, so slow, looked at me over his shoulder.

Whooosshhh~

He suddenly ran out of the kitchen. What the…? He ran out very fast. Is it…Vector or I just thought that it was him? I turned around to follow the guy but my head bumped to a wall. Ouch…!

"F*ck! For someone so stupid your head is hella big and hard!" I know that voice! It's not a wall.

"Vector? What happened to me last night? What am I doing here? I don't remember a thing. Why can't I remember anything?"

Puk! Puk! He tapped my forehead with his index finger. It hurts. I touched my forehead and glared at him.

"Shut up, aight?"

"I don't remember anything, what did you do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ah sh*t! You forgot? You have…AH! Insomnia! You have a f*cking insomnia!"

Insomnia? Stupid, you mean Amnesia! I sat on the chair because I'm getting dizzy. Waahh. Dizzy.

"Addict, it's called amnesia. Insomnia is that you can't sleep at night." I corrected him.

"Wanna die? Don't talk back!" he hit my head lightly.

"Cut that out! Can't you see that I'm still feeling dizzy here?" Ugh…I need to remember last night!

"You hella annoy me."

"Oh yeah? Then how 'bout your pranks? It's more annoying than me. By the way, you live here alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw a guy here earlier. Your brother?"

"That's…THAT'S MY NEIGHBOR, THE BITCH'S KID NEXT DOOR!" he shouted before avoiding my gaze.

"Ow! You don't have to yell, why are you yelling? Argh, my head." I complained.

"Stop asking questions will ya?!"

I frowned."I'm hungry." I whispered.

Vector looked at me. "Go home, I don't have enough food for you," he said then placed a plate in front of me.

"Then why are you placing a plate in front of me?" I asked him.

"That's MY plate. You. Human. Doll. Go home."

"No." I said and refused to stand up from the chair. "And why did you call me 'human doll'?"

"Because you're my human toy, a doll, that's why."

"What? Yeah right and your hair is like a fox's tail. Should I call you orange fox instead of red fox?" **(A/N: His hair kinda resembles a fox's tail, in my own opinion.)**

"Shut up!"

"No."

"SHUT UP!"

"No."

"DON'T TALK BACK AND JUST SHUT UP!"

I'm really hungry and I feel like I ate something I hate. "Did you made me eat something that I refused to eat?"

Vector stayed silent for a second. "Get your ass off my sit and go home."

He didn't answer my question! "I'm hungry!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" he covered his ears.

"I'm hungry…just a little food. I don't eat a lot." I said pleasingly.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'M GONNA-"

"Just a bread will help." I interrupted him.

"-RAPE YOU!"

Silence speaks. R-rape?

"Kyaahh!"

"AH SH*T!"

"Yaahhh!

"SILENCE!"

"Yaaahhh!"

He sighed. "FINE! YOU CAN EAT MY FOOD JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

"Eh? Really? Thanks!" Hahaha! He gave up. Man…he yells so loud.

"If you yell in front of me one more time, I'll seriously kill you."

What?! He can yell at me but I can't yell at him?! That's mean! Taking a taste at the food to ignore him. I think, it's a golden fried rice. The fried rice is color gold, it's like that because the egg was mixed with the rice. Then with other ingredients like hotdogs, bacon and small bits of beef. I saw Vector taking some food too.

"I thought the food won't be enough for us? What's that?"

"Because- BECAUSE THAT BITCH'S KID NEXT DOOR HELLA MADE A LOT!"

"Why do you cuss so much? And who's that kid next door?"

"HE'S JUST THE BITCH'S KID NEXT DOOR!"

"Don't call a woman bitch."

"SHUT UP! I GAVE YOU YOUR DAMN FOOD NOW SHUT UP! YOU NOISY PUPPY!"

"Stop shouting at me. And I'm not a noisy puppy. You orange fox!" I can't even shout like an average person can. If I could only shout as loud as him…

"DON'T BARK AT YOUR MASTER AND JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD!"

"You're not my master and I'm not a puppy!"

"YELL IN FRONT OF THIS TABLE ONE MORE TIME AND I'M KICKING YOU OUT!"

That one shut me up.

* * *

"We broke up," I said while listening a music from my headset.

I finally got home and here I am with the 'Crazy Sisters'.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Crazy Sisters asked.

"He just used me." How fun.

Yes, I remember it now but there's something that stops me from remembering it all. Like I've been brainwashed. He broke up with me last night, that's the only part I remembered. I should be the one who should break up with him! Good thing there's no school today so I could rest more.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO!?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Crazy Sisters, you think I would let that happen? No way am I getting myself into that kind of situation! By the way, what did Durbe said once we left yesterday?"

"He said that he and Mizael will take care of Vector. He apologizes for Vector's acts," Shiro answered shuffling through her deck.

"THAT'S IT?"Ishi and Isho asked.

"He just needed a 'human doll' to play with and that's what I get from slapping him." I starred at them. What the? Their deck cards were spread around them. What a mess.

"Wait! Did you just said 'human doll'?" Ishi asked seriously.

"I just did, why?"

The twins looked at each other then smiled at me. Okay…they're creeping me out.

"Nothing." They answered.

"Aisui, what are you planning now?" Shiro asked.

I smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure right now Durbe and Mizael are 'taking care' of Vector and sooner or later I'll make that 'ruthless prince' pay for what he did. I'll teach that prince a lesson that he will never forget!" I laughed. *thunderclap*

"Oooohhh~~~ Scary Aisu," Ishi said.

"Remind me again of why her laugh gives me chills." Isho said.

Shiro smiled. "First, she's being possessed by her monster. Second, it's Gasai Yuno's laugh."

"It' fascinates me," Ishi said while staring at me. Creepy girl!

"What is?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How you handle things calmly, how you get even with people no matter how scary they are. You really are fierce, you know that?"

I giggled. "You have no idea."

"Whoa. Easy there wolf. Save your howling for tonight." Crazy Sisters said.

"Let's go to the mall later." I suggested.

"YEAH!" the Crazy Sisters jumped with fist in the air.

* * *

**Okay...Vector broke up with Aisu! Aisu will revenge on Vector.**

**Guess what will Aisu do to Vector!**

**Let me read your reviews about this chapter or your questions**


	7. Chapter 6

**Vector: Yo! I'm taking BloodMiztrez's place for today! She's currently unstable because lately her studies had been shaking.**

**But there's nothing to worry about the fic cuz' she's still writing it!**

**Aisu: Minna, please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guilt**

"Let's play truth or dare, who's first?" Ishi. She put a finger under her chin and started thinking.

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" said Shiro while waving one hand at the air.

"Chill sis..." Isho whispered, laughing.

I can't help but to smile at them. Their ideas at the game may be crazy but they're having fun. They have been playing this game back when we were at Germany, at a mall too. It's really embarrassing but I don't how they can take it.

We're staying at a food court, an open area. So many passersby can see us. I sipped my cold chocolate drink. I'm just gonna watch them go crazy, like I always do. I don't want to be caught like last time. Now, how will I revenge on Vector? What theme will it be? Brutal? Bloody? Hmm...too much.

"I wonder who will be first?" asked Ishi, still thinking.

"ME! ISHI! ME! ME FIRST!" Shiro was now waving her both hands.

Because of Shiro's voice, we got some unwanted attention from the passersby. I just hid my face under my bangs, sighing. I want to try their game but I don't have the guts to do it. It's stupid.

"Fine, Shiro, Truth or Dare?" Ishi asked.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Shiro whispered.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" Isho excitedly shouted while clapping her hands.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Ishi's eyes scanned around."OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!"

"WHO?!" the three of us asked and followed Ishi's gaze.

Khev? We saw him with two other guys and laughing. What is he doing here? Khev is Shiro's EX. They broke up a year ago because Khev thought that Shiro was weird. Back in Germany, 'Crazy Sisters' played there at the mall and Shiro sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in front of a food court for her dead teddy bear named Twinkle. Of course it's part of the dare, but Khev saw her and broke up to her. Shiro didn't feel much pain since her boyfriend had another girlfriend when he was with Shiro.

Shiro and Ishi smiled evily then they looked at each other. "Change of plan. You plan on your dare big sis." Then Shiro nodded.

Shiro ran to Khev, obvious that she's excited. Khev stopped, shocked at the person in front of him and the other two guys stopped too. Shiro kicked him 'where it hurts the most' then she shouted:

"You killed Twinkle! That's for Twinkle!" then pointed at him accusingly. "He killed Twinkle! He killed Twinkle!"

HOLY. MOTHER. OF. RA! The passersby stopped to watch Shiro's scene.

"Go rest in peace now Twinkle! I avenged you and killed his...small friend for you!" Pfft! Small?! Seriously Shiro?

Shiro ran back to us with a smile. The twins stood up and suddenly ran. I also stood up and ran after them. They left me?!

"Hey you!" a guy shouted. So I ran faster but he caught my arm.

I grunted.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guy asked while pulling me towards Khev and the other guy.

"Going somewhere. Away from the stupid guy who's holding me." I answered, yanking my arm away but he just tighten the grip. Ouch!

Did I mention that they have a dirty temper? Actually, a dare is the reason why Shiro and Khev got together. Do I have to be stupid to understand these dares? Or I just don't a common sense or humor for it? I'm in a trouble again.

"The other three escaped, this was the only one left. What will we do?" guy no. 1

"She's cute like a doll, let's play with her for a while," guy no.2

"Oh God, that little bitch! OW!" Khev complained while jumping from the pain of his family jewel. Pfft! Small?

Wait, what? Play? Play with me?! Heck no! I kicked guy no.1 and he let go of me so I ran away. Unfortunately, guy no.2 caught me and held me tight on my arm.

"Let go! You jerk!" I shouted.

Guy no.2 smirked. "Make me."

AS YOU WISH. I kicked him 'where it hurts the most' and kneed his stomach.

"Ah shit!"

"Hey, what are you doing to her?" there's a guard who shouted.

"We're not done yet, Valkyria and your friend Shiro!" Khev shouted at me before running away with the other two guys.

I sighed in relief. Now that the three jerks are gone, I'll find the 'Crazy Sisters' so that I can give them a 'prize' for their acts. Ouch...my foot hurts.

"You?"

I got surprised when I saw Black few steps away from me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

What is he doing here? I wonder if Vector is with him. Black shrugged and went to me.

"I heard a familiar voice so I went here. Who are those guys?" he asked.

"No one, I don't know them. They just appeared."

"Are you lying? Does Vector know that you're with some other guys? Who's Valkyria?" Black asked suspiciously.

"Psh! We broke up. Didn't he tell you? As for the last question: Valkyria is my given name in Germany." Then he gave me a questioning look.

"So you can remember it?" Black asked confusely.

"Eh? Remember what?"

"Hn. Never mind."

"Okay..." I said and left.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you do me a favour? I need your help," he said while pointing a store of stuff toys.

"Okay..."

We went in the store and let me choose a gift for his flavour of the week. Play boy.

"Maybe this one," I said and picked up the huge teddy bear with a ribbon.

"What's the favorite color of your girlfriend?"

"Do you know that you're his first?" Black suddenly asked.

"Huh? Are you saying something?" I'm still looking at the bear.

It's cute but I think the smaller version is much cuter. Hmm...which one?

"You're his first girlfriend. Vector chose you because you slapped him. Remember?" he said with a laugh and starring to a distance.

"I don't really understand you guys but one thing I really know about you, you're all jerks. He just used me to be his 'doll' and he has a girlfriend when I first met him." I said coldly.

He suddenly laughed.

"The girl you saw, Gen, she's not Vector's girlfriend. That girl just dreams so high. Vector doesn't like humans."

That word again..."Huh? He doesn't like humans? But all of us are human. Is HE really that insane?"

"Ugh..." Black started thinking for a second."Well...yeah he's insane but it's a long and complicated story if I will tell you. Plus, I don't even know if you will understand it and think that I'm crazy."

"You know my curiousity, you lighted it up then you will just leave it in the air. Tell me." I said sternly.

He scratched the back of his head.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I shouldn't tell it to you. Why not ask Vector? Besides, it's about him. "He starred at my eyes.

"That's completely insane and one more question."

His eyes turned intense. "Shoot it."

"Why do you guys mention us as humans? Durbe and Mizael says it oftenly these days."

I bet he regretted letting me ask that question. He stayed silent. I guess I can't get the answer from him.

"Here's the bear." I gave it to him then left.

What does Black means? I don't ...get it. UGH! What the heck?! I should be thinking my revenge on Vector! Hmm... what would it be? I feel like my monster is possessing me again from thinking my revenge.

I smiled evily once I went out of the mall and contacted the 'Crazy Sisters' to meet me at the house.

* * *

Ugh. What happened? I opened my eyes and I saw that I'm in a dark place. How in the world did this happen to me?! I'm sitting on a chair and my hands are tied up behind me.

I tried to remember the scenes. I'm heading back home from the mall and then I saw three guys that jumped and blocked my way. One at the right, one at the left and one at the middle. The other two grabbed both of my arms and the other one went closer. He's holding a handkerchief and covered my face. After it, I lost my consciousness.

KIDNAPPERS! I looked around, I think it's already night.

"So you're finally awake? Just in time!" There's suddenly a guy in black suit talked and appeared in front of me.

"Who are you? Why did you do this to me?" I demanded.

"I'm sure that we met before. Don't you remember it, young lady?" he asked in a creepy soothing voice.

"You know you look familiar. Where have I seen you?" I asked innocently.

"Ehem! It seems like you have forgotten it but yes we have met before. I'm the one who sent that greedy boy to the hospital. Ahahaha!" He laughed loudly.

"Who?" I asked. I tried removing the rope from my hands. Shoot! Something pierced my skin and dived into my flesh. It's not a rope but something...like metal. It's thin and has spikes. Ouch! A spiked metal wire?!I hid the pain behind my innocent face.

"Who else? That so-called 'Ruthless Prince' of yours! Ahaha!" This guy is creeping me out. Who the heck planned to tie me with a spiked metal wire?! I'm going to strangle him with this!

"Oh," Bear the pain like nothing. Almost there. Almost there. Just hope it won't pierce my pulse.

"BOSS! They arrived!" a guy shouted and he's carrying a baseball bat.

"It's good to hear that. We can start now."

Boss? BOSS? I remember now! I know who he is, he's the one in the bar! The one who threw the bottle at my direction. How dare he?!

"Bring this young lady," guy in black suit ordered to the two guys.

They grabbed on both of my arms and pulled me somewhere. Thank God they didn't notice my bleeding wrists. I heard a sound of a motorbike. After few seconds a black motorbike appeared and a guy in a full black outfit riding it. He's wearing a black helmet so I can't see his face.

_VRRROOOOMMM!_

It was followed by a black and red motorbike. It looks familiar. Actually they both look familiar. Where have I seen these?

They stopped in front of us. They removed the helmet at the same time like it was ordered by a director in a movie and VOILA!

The one who's riding the black and red motorbike was Black or 96. I just remembered it. The pure black is the one and only insane jerk Vector.

What are they doing here? Waaiitt. This scene is like one of those drama movies that I've watched. Are they going to save me? But why?

"HAHAHA! So you arrived! Now it's time to settle the score again and this time we're not going to settle it in your card games but a life at stake!"

Card games? Is he talking about duelling? Life at stake? Man...I'm out of their knowledge.

"Why don't you let go of that girl and then we fight?" Black said with a smile, his smile is like he's searching for a fight.

Vector remained silent and he has no emotion on his face but I feel the coldness of his eyes up to my place. Why is he starring at me like that?

"Stupid retarded human doll, why did you put yourself in this kind of situation?" he said while glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. Who wants to be kidnapped? Stupid jerk!

Creepy guy pointed a gun at me. I nicknamed the guy in black suit it my situation. Why is this happening to me?!

"We'll let go of this young lady right after we play. I'm sure you know what will happen if you..." he suddenly touched my cheek. You'll regret it!

"AAHH!" Creepy guy shouted when I bitted his hand.

I spit out the blood that came out from his hand from the moment I bit him. I feel something liquid that dropped from my lips, must be blood too. "Who told you that you can touch my face?!"

Creepy guy was holding his hand and glaring at me. He turned red and you can see smoke coming out of his ears. Uh-oh. Finally, I managed to remove the thing that was tied around my hands. I kicked the guys that were holding me and took a few steps away from them. Then Creepy guy approached me so I kicked him 'where it hurts the most' and snatched the gun from him. I winced from the pain of my bleeding wrists. This is not good. My vision slowly turned blurred and I collapsed.

* * *

"Kutsueki! OI Kutsueki!" That voice...I know that voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a glimpse of violet eyes. I closed my eyes again.

"Kutsueki! Wake up!"

"Dude, she might be exhausted." There's another voice talked. These voices, I know them. I suddenly opened my eyes and tried to move but my head bumped to something.

"Oww..." I touched my head and looked around.

"You alright?" I heard and saw Black leaning on his motorbike.

I nodded. "What are you guys doing here?"

"HA! Isn't it obvious? We're here to save you, you're slow. Hahaha!" said Black.

If only I'm in a good condition, I'll beat him. I sighed then I felt a movement beside me and saw Vector. He was sitting on the ground beside me.

"How's your wrists?" Vector asked, starring at it.

My wrists are now wrapped in a bandage up to my fingers. It still hurts a little. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I answered coldly.

"You're really stupid. Removing those spiked wires recklessly, you're gonna die early." I glared at Vector.

"So what if I die early? It's my choice anyway. Stupid jerk," I mumbled while coughing.

He lightly hit my head. "You saying something retard?"

"Yeah! I said you're a stupid jerk! 'Brain Dead Zombie'!" I covered my head with my hands.

"What did you just call me?! I just saved your ass retard! You wanna die?!" he tried to hit my head again but I dodged his fist.

"If you're gonna kill me then you should have let me be killed." I said in a serious tone.

"Stupid girl," he muttered.

I kicked his leg.

"F*ck! Stop your bitching! What the hell is your problem? Did you fall for me already? Damn, this is why I hella hate girls so much, you save them then they fall for you and start becoming so f*cking clingy and annoying."

I scoffed. "You are my problem. Why? First, you made me your 'human doll'. Second, you broke up to me which I should be the one who should do that. Third, you don't understand the feelings of the people around you because you only care about yourself and a 'Brain Dead Zombie'. Go die and rot in hell for all I care. And one more thing, I don't like you."

"I'M NOT A F*CKIN ZOMBIE YOU RETARDED HUMAN DOLL!"

"I'm not a retarded human doll!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!"

"You stupid jerk! Take that back!" Then I stood up.

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" Vector also stood up.

"Hell yeah I did! What will you do? Hit me? Go ahead you jerk!"

"YOU STUPID RETARD!" He ruffled my hair. "YOU LIKE THAT HUH?!"

"Stop it! Not my hair!" I kicked his leg hard that he lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"WHY DO YOU KICK SO MUCH?!"

"It's because I like so."

"Oh God! Just kiss already!" Black shouted like he was bored. I forgot that he was here.

"Psh! What you said is disgusting," I said to Black. "Why would I kiss a brain dead zombie and ex-con?"

They both froze from what I said. It seems like the atmosphere has changed to cold but I realize that the coldness on Vector's eyes just returned. Other than that, I also saw sorrow, pain and hatred in his eyes. He walked closer to his motorbike, he rode on and went off. Black and I are left starring at Vector.

"You are so stupid," Black said. "You hit him below the belt Aisu. Do you really have to say that? That's a cheap shot."

This guy has a strong guilt. "Okay fine, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Vector."

"Right," I muttered. What a sensitive guy! How dare he act like that? No one acts like that when he pranks, they just got pissed off. Guilt!

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but he's not that bad Aisu, you just have to give him a chance."

"But Durbe and Mizael said that he has nothing good to start on, so why should I give him a chance? I hate him, that violet-eyed-super-sensitive-stupid-jerk!"

"He likes you," he chuckled.

"Excuse me?!"

He smiled. "He likes you, isn't it obvious? You really are stupid, are you?" then he tried to ruffle my hair but I moved away.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah tell that to the marines."

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Tsk. He's not going to save you if he hates you."

"Psh! Yeah right."

"I believe he only acts like that when it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"To others, his words don't reach more than ten but to you." Not reaching more than ten words? "He's a very different person whenever he's with you. I bet four-eyed brother and womanish guy didn't notice it. He's happy and calm."

Happy? Calm? CALM?! We're shouting at each other and you're gonna say HAPPY AND CALM?! Black, did you hit your head?

"Then why he treats me like I'm his enemy?"

"He was just trying to cover up his true feelings for you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you're intimidating him. As far as I know Durbe is the one who can intimidate Vector. You're not like any other girls, you know how to fight and you're not turning back in any argument. And one more thing, you're not taking seriously of what he's saying to you. Because of you his confidence level is decreasing and believe it or not he's shy to you."

I froze. My cheeks turned hot. I'm sure that I'm blushing. Vector has a crush on me? He has a crush on me?!

"How would you know it? You're just playing a trick on me huh?" Everything he said, it can't be true right?

"Trust me, I know." He put his helmet on my head. "I'm taking you home."

"I can go home by myself."

"After what happened thirty minutes ago you're still fierce? What are you a tiger? Dragon? Wolf? You are really something Aisu." He rode on his motorbike.

"I'm not something, I'm someone. I'm human not a thing."

"Hahaha! Now I see why he likes you."

"Will you stop it!"

"Alright I'll shut up before you kick me off my motorbike."

Good that he shut up. My head is spinning with his words. Is it true or it's just one of Vector's pranks? He broke up with me, I planned to revenge on him instead I'm going to apologize for what I said to him? Why I can't get him back for what he did? Give me a break!

* * *

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: Seems like Aisu's revenge is cancelled. **

**Vector: You're BACK?!**

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: Uh. I deserve my grades after all. Poor Aisu...she never get a chance.**

**Aisu: Seriously, I'm going to apologize?!**

******BloodMiztrez Wolf: Hmm...Lemme think about it. I might put some of Vector's POV. Ah Vector why did you save her?**

******Vector:*ignores* Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 7

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: I've decided that Aisu will apologize to Vector!**

**Aisu: WHAT?! Seriously?!**

******BloodMiztrez Wolf: Yup cuz you're so kind**

******Aisu: On with the fic pls?**

**********BloodMiztrez Wolf: Guilty...I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Just Be Friends**

_'He likes you.'_

_'Trust me, I know.'_

_'He likes you.'_

_'Trust me, I know.'_

UGGHH! It keeps repeating in my head like a broken recorder! It's so annoying! I can't sleep well last night because of this and I'm feeling guilty. Why oh why I'm feeling guilty? WHY ME?

"Oh, why does Aisu looks like constipated?"-Girlag

"No, not constipated, frustrated!"-Alit

"No, she looks more like a wanted."-Shiro

"Huh? Why wanted?" Alit and Girlag asked, confuse.

"I couldn't think any more word that ends with 'ted' so it's wanted. Look at it. It looks like she just broke out of the jail and planning how to rob a bank!" Shiro answered jokingly. Oh Shiro... why do you have to join these two?

Durbe, Mizael and I sighed in unison. I just finished telling them everything about yesterday and the day before that. Mizael can barely hold his temper about it, especially 'his' car was involved in. I'm still wondering over about 'his' car. I also told them that Vector is not actually talking or rather annoying me today when class started and he's not even glancing at me. Durbe said that it was better to stay away from him and he was relieved when Vector 'broke' up with me because all he did was to cause trouble to me. But I was thinking...

"Don't bother to apologize to that psycho." Mizael said, bitterness in his voice.

"Vector is the one at fault here. His madness is seriously insane that you had your wrists wounded and bandaged" Durbe pointed out, adjusting his glasses. Eh? His madness is seriously insane? Isn't madness also means insane? Never mind. Oh yeah, my wrists hurts a lot especially when I move it, even a bit.

"He's not even showing himself off at our place and we barely see him at school. That f*cked up psycho." Mizael hissed.

The guilt is eating me. What should I do? Should I just say sorry? Or just let it be?

Guilt. Guilt. As revenge for what he did, I called him ex-con. He deserved it but he just saved me from a bunch a bad guys. Should I just...

"You're not planning to say sorry to him, are you?" Mizael interrupted my thoughts.

I put on my innocent face, he almost got me there. "No."

"When Aisu have done something wrong even if the person deserves it, she's going to apologize for it." Shiro said out loud that caused us to look at her. Thanks Shiro.

She smiled. "That's her angelic side, the demonic-"

Shiro stopped when I death glare her while simply mouthing "You better shut up or I'll have Satan stay with us for dinner." Then she gestured a peace sign at me.

"If that is your choice..." Durbe started.

"WHAT? You're not serious right, Durbe?!" Mizael seems to know what Durbe was about to say.

"Oi, Mizael! Let him finish!" Alit urged.

The said blonde glared at Alit while saying this to me:

"Remember this kid, we won't be responsible for the results."

"Mizael, she's already having a hard time on Vector." Durbe said.

"Hey! Who's side are you?!" Mizael asked angrily.

Durbe shrugged. "No one. I'm being fair here."

"Fair?!" Mizael shouted.

The cafeteria turned silent and looked at our table.

"Maintain your voice Mizael. You're starting to act like Vector." Durbe scolded.

"What?! I don't act like that psycho!" Mizael hissed back.

"I'm not saying that you act like him, I said that you're 'starting' to act like him."

Guilt...The guilt is eating me...

"Ugh...guys?" Alit sweatdropped, glancing at me.

"She's actually giving me chills." I heard Girlag whisper.

I stood up from my sit.

The gang looked at me. "You wouldn't dare." Mizael threatened me. It's no use pal.

I smiled innocently. "Dare what? I'm not doing anything." Yep, that convinced him.

"Aisui..." –Shiro.

* * *

I'm currently outside the school building. I quickly came here to wait for that stupid insane jerk. If he didn't show himself up or I didn't see him, no one knows what will I do. Then I saw the familiar bulbous orange hair.

_'He likes you...Trust me, I know...'_

I just realize... he also looks hot from a distance. Fuuu. What am I saying?! I waited for him to say sorry so my guilty feeling will disappear.

"Vectooor!" I shouted to him while waving one hand.

BIG MISTAKE! I attracted an unwanted attention from his fangirls. I wish I just confronted him while we're still in the classroom but Mizael will interfere it. I ran towards him.

"Are you busy?" I used my One Million Dollar Smile. Shiro and the twins said that this smile of mine made me the winner in Valentines Day. There were some guys who collapse. But I don't care, I only smile when needed.

But for Vector... he just ignored me and walked away. He just ignored me? He can ignore my smile?

"Wait! Are you still mad?" I asked.

Great. He didn't answer and he kept walking. I take that as 'yes'. I followed him. We've been walking for like five minutes then he stopped and turned to a corner. I saw him rode on his motorbike and left just like what he did last night. I ran after him. I know it's impossible to catch up with him and this is really stupid. I don't know, maybe I'm just so desperate to clean my conscience. Especially when I saw Vector's eyes are cold towards me.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest when he's like that.

I kept running. I can't catch up with him, he's already far. But I can still see him. It's fine that I will run as far as I can.

I suddenly tripped because I wasn't looking where I'm running to. I fell on the ground. KYAH! It hurts! I looked at my knees. Blood. It's bleeding.

_SCREEEEEECCCHHHH!_

I heard a loud noise and I saw Vector rode off his motorbike and he ran towards me. Huh?!

"Stupid human doll! Who the f*ck told you to run then trip!" he said to me angrily when he came closer. But his expression changed when he saw that there's a scratch on my arms and knees.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," I lied. To be honest, I just wanted to shout HOLY SON OF A GUN! IT EFFIN HURTS LIKE HELL! It hurts more than my wrists.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Well...I. Uh. I have something to tell you?" Why did I asked it?

"Stupid doll, retarded doll, what's so important that you had to run after me and trip?"

I'll just pretend I didn't hear the insulting part. "Are you uhh busy?"

"Yes, what is it to you Miss Tripper?"

Pretend you didn't hear that Aisu, just pretend! "I was wondering if maybe..."

"What?"

He's really ignorant! "Go out with me, just for today. My treat!"

He frowned. "Retard, did you hit your head that bad?"

My smile disappeared. "I'm serious and I didn't hit my head!"

"Why? Why would someone like you ask someone like me out?"

Even though I can understand English, I'm nose bleed. "Does it really need a reason?"

"Fine, I'll play along with your game."

What game is he talking about? I just wanted to say 'thank you' and say 'sorry' for what I did last night.

And that's how I ended up here, walking with ice cream in my hands with the hottest guy-NO scratch that- the coldest guy on earth by my side. We're walking in the park.

"What now?" he asked before licking his strawberry ice cream. He's like a kid!

"We keep walking, eating and talking."

"This is hella embarrassing and gay."

"Do you like strawberry ice cream?"

"N-NO! I HELLA HATE IT!" Vector then has a faint blush on his face.

"You're lying." I smirked and starred into his eyes.

"N-no I'm not." He stuttered.

"Okay then." Strange. I know that he can hide a lie better than this. Unlike me, an expert in art of lying.

"Ah sh*t I said I'm not, why would I lie to you?!" he continued licking his ice cream.

"How would I know? I thought I was a retard?"

"Sh*t!" he tapped my forehead hard.

"Hey! That hurts!" I touched my forehead.

"Tss." He avoided my eyes.

"I don't like strawberry," I suddenly said.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me. It looked like he's surprise to what I had just said. Why? What is he expecting?

"Why is that?" he asked, almost whispered it.

"Just because." I shrugged.

"You are hella weird."

"Look who's talking, strawberry lover!"

"I DON'T HAVE A STRAWBERRY LOVER! I'M NOT A GODDAMN FRUIT!"

Huh? I think he thought that I'm accusing him that he has a strawberry lover. Stupid!

"I said you're a strawberry lover not a lover of a strawberry!" I got confuse on what I said.

"F*CK! YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID? STUPID, IT WAS A JOKE!"

"No, it isn't!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE A RETARD!"

"Because it wasn't funny. Do you see me laughing?" Hah! Take that!

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR! Retard!"

I blinked at him. No sense of humor?! My mouth gaped a little.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, now shut up and don't talk back!" he licked his ice cream with a small victory smile. Psh!

"Strawberry lover," I muttered under my breath.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"You sure 'bout that?" he grinned evily.

"Yeah." Actually, I'm not sure.

Then suddenly...out of nowhere...

"Yuuuuccckkkkk!" I shouted when I moved away from him.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed loudly.

I froze at him. He's laugh is very different from the one I heard before. It's not annoying. He's cool. He looked like an angel.

But it all disappeared when I felt something sticky on my cheek. He suddenly wiped the ice cream on my face. Who does that anymore?! He's really like a kid! A naughty kid! Just think about it, a seventeen or eighteen year old guy that will suddenly wipe an ice cream on your face! So immature, dude! Now I'm sticky.

I looked at him with a deadly look in my eyes. I went to him to have revenge but he suddenly ran. Now he wants a chasing game? Fine! I ran after him and he's still laughing while running.

"STOP CHASING ME STICKY-HOBO!" He shouted while running.

"I'm not a sticky-hobo you disgusting strawberry lover!"

"HAHAHAHA!" he just laughed at me.

"Shut up!

"NO!"

"Shut uuuppp!"

"NO!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, strawberry!"

"WELL C'MON AND GET ME HUMAN DOLL!"

"Why are you running anyway?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CHASING ME, RETARD, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"You coward, stop running away!"

"I'LL STOP RUNNING IF YOU STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT SCARY FACE OF YOURS!"

"You strawberry!

The people around just watched us while we're running around. They might be thinking that we're making a music video here. The others are taking our pictures. Then I heard someone:

"Awww. They're so sweet, I remembered when we were young Honey." Then her husband answered: Yeah, I remembered that time when I'm so cool and you're beautiful as that young lady" then they laughed.

Vector is hard to catch, not only that his legs are long but he has weird reflexes and he goes into weird escape routes. I slowly stopped from running. My hands are sticky, the ice cream already melted that I didn't noticed it. STICKY! I sat on the bench.

"Tss! You're no fun," Vector went to me but he's out of my reach.

This is the time where I should use my art of lying and acting. Gasai Yuno's laugh.

"I think I twisted my ankle." My eyes turned teary and sniffed.

I got surprised when he came closer to me. He kneeled in front of me and inspected my foot. Unexpected, I didn't know that he's that concern to me. Somehow...it's like...err.

"Where?" he asked. I'm sure he's trying to mask over his concern face.

I shook my head. What am I thinking? Snap out of it Aisu a.k.a Valkyria! I used this chance to wipe his face with an ice cream. Hahaha! My ice cream was chocolate.

"Hahaha! Who's the sticky-hobo now?" I quickly ran away. Now it's time to run with a speed of light.

"YOU-YOU-YOU! COME BACK HERE!" he shouted and ran after me.

"What? What? What? And neveeer!" Now it's his turn to run after me.

After a half of hour of running around we rested on a wooden bench while drying ourselves under the near sunset sun. If you're asking why we have to dry ourselves, we got soaked at the fountain. He pushed me! He's really a meanie, so I revenged and pulled him with me so both of us are soaked.

"Aisu." He suddenly looked at me.

Once again, I froze at him. He's starring at me. There's happiness in his eyes and his lips are slightly smiling. His hair is wet. My heart suddenly beats fast. It's the first he called me with my first name!

"Huh?" my question is out of my self. I'm still starring at him.

"So we're... friends now right?"

"Oh," it like a bucket of cold water was poured on me. Just be friends?

"Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Haha! Yeah, why not?" I answered.

I looked down and starred at my skirt. I suddenly became sad. Maybe what Black said was not true. I should be thankful. But why suddenly I feel that I was deceived? Did I hope for it? What do I want him to say? Wait! Do I like him?

* * *

**Vector/Rei's POV:**

After the night that Kutsueki was kidnapped and called me ex-con, I started to feel weird. So I decided to ignore her for a moment. I'm not mad at her or something it's just...ugh f*ck!

I just want to stay away from her. But she won't stay away, she's like a glue. I guess it was my fault why she had cuts around her wrists. I think when I'm with her all I do to her was to cause trouble and I f*cking feel bad for her. Whenever she's close to me I get these weird feelings and it grew when she was kidnapped and ran after me then tripped. I got...ugh...is it worried or concern? I like when humans feels pain but today, she was hiding the pain and said that it was fine even though I know that she wanted to shout that it hurts like hell. I felt...pity. I f*cking don't know why I act like that to her. She's just so different.

What shocked me is that she asked me to go out with her. I don't know what she's thinking so I played along and things went great. I feel like I'm a different person when I'm with her, what surprises me is she pulled off a trick! I can't believe it. Also the strawberry part. I did such f*cking bad things to her but she wants to apologize for just calling me ex-con? I just can't believe this girl!

When we were drying ourselves under the near sunset sun, I told her that we're friends. I noticed that her expression changed like she was expecting me to say something else. But whatever is it, it's none of my business.

I've never been like this before...

* * *

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: Errr...Quite childish. Hahaha!**

**Aisu: Where's Black?! I'll sic Satan to him!**

******BloodMiztrez Wolf: Dunno. So hows it? Find something interesting?**

******Aisu: Nope,I found nothing.**

******Vector: Same here**

**********BloodMiztrez Wolf: *innocently stupid* YOSH! Minna, I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner...**

**School work got tight like hell**

**Scratch that! Here's chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jealous? Argument!**

'1...2...

1, 2, 3 Yeah!

Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka

Sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan

Ienai you na koto ga shitaino

Anna koto toka

Yada…donna koto?

Otoko tte baka bakka ne?'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My d-gazer rang while I'm listening to my mp3's music and reading some random books. I started searching for it from the mess on my study table. Different papers and books are spread all over on the table. Ah! Finally I found it. Huh? Unregistered?

"Moshi moshi?" A shadowed silhouette appeared.

"It's me." The voice is kind of familiar.

"Uhh. Who?"

"It's me."

"Who's me? I can't recognize you."

"Dude, just say your name and show yourself!" I heard someone shouted from the background then Vector shouted. "SHUT UP!" Vector?! Why is he shadowed?

"Ah sh*t! Hey retard it's me!" There's suddenly a burst of laughter from the background, Vector's silhouette disappeared then it was followed by some bumps after it are chorus of 'ouches'.

"Vector?"

"Yeah, I'm skipping school tomorrow so wait me outside the school." He hung up just like that.

I starred at my d-gazer. He'll skip? That's not new but wait for him? That's something...My heart started to beat faster. Wait! I shook my head. This can't be happening. What am I getting myself into? This is not right! I have a crush on him? Eh?! No way! No way!

**BLAG!**

I suddenly looked towards my room's door to only see Shiro and the twins lying on the floor. I starred at them suspiciously and they smiled awkwardly.

"Uhh... We just wanted to say good night?" Shiro reasoned.

The twins nodded. "Yeah, good night Aisu!"

I stood up and walked in front of them then crossed my arms. "Really? If that so then I'm sure you won't mind if Satan will stay with us for the night, right?"

They quickly sat up straight and Shiro talked. "Okay! We didn't mean to eavesdrop. Cross my heart 'till I die!"

"Didn't mean?! You're-" Shiro and Ishi covered Isho's mouth and smiled at me.

"Whatever you girls heard, it's nothing." I said with a sigh before turning away from them and heading back to the study table.

"Eh? Who's that?" Ishi asked.

"It's nothing."

"Tell us!" Now it's Isho.

"I said it's nothing!" Then I threw some books at them.

"AAHH!" They shouted as they ran out.

I sighed again. There's suddenly something wrong with me. We're just friends and nothing more.

* * *

"F*ck! Can't you run?! What are you? A f*cking turtle?" Vector asked once we approached him. Tsk. If he only knew that we have to run some hell-like errands for Mizael so he wouldn't suspect me!

"Just what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Whoa. We have a guess!" Black excitedly said once he saw Shiro beside me.

"Hey...Back off Black." I warned.

"Hey, hey easy..."

Shiro waved her hand as a greeting.

"Let's get going." Vector said.

We walked to a nearby cafe. The name of the cafe was 'Sweets House'. Inside was full of kids. Pink, white, and violet are the only colors inside.

"Vector, why did you brought us here?" I asked.

"Just order anything, it's on me," he said.

Okay...he ignored me. Great!

"I'll just have the parfait. Make the flavours only vanilla and chocolate." I answered while playing with the rainbow coloured napkins on the table.

"Yeah, me too!"-Shiro

"Hey Sweety!" Vector called the waitress.

My body twitched. What, Sweety? I looked at the approaching cute waitress.

"Vector!" The cute waitress suddenly hugged Vector.

"Sweety, what are you doing?" Vector calmly asked.

Sweety? I thought Black said. I thought BLACK said that Vector is single! And I'M HIS CRUSH! Who is this girl?!

The cute waitress looked at us. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sweety. I'm very glad that you guys came on our one hundred days of being together. Just order anything, Vector and I will treat you!"

It suddenly thundered loudly. Just kidding, it's only my imagination. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THAT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! AND WHY AM I PANICKING?! Hold it! What is really happening? How many girlfriends does Vector have? Did Black lied to me? They fooled me again...

"Huh? Aisu is that true?" Shiro whispered.

I shrugged. Why did Vector brought me here? Does Vector wanted to show me his new human doll? That stupid stupid bastard!

"Stop saying rubbish and go get our damn order," Vector said calmly. It's like he's not paying attention to what the girl was saying. I guess they're really together.

"Sweetheart, you're too harsh! You haven't given me a kiss yet!" The cute waitress said while smiling and starring at Vector.

Sweetheart?! Kiss?! Am I actually getting jealous?!

"Aisu! Why did you tear up the napkins? You just wasted it..." Shiro said like the napkins are her friends.

I looked down at my hands and it's true! I did really tear it up. Ooops...

"Ooohh~ Now I know!" Black suddenly beamed up. He nodded, winked at me then he smiled victoriously at Vector. "It looks like I won the bet! Hahaha!"

"F*ck! What are you talking about?" Vector glanced at me then to the cute waitress. "You're the one who should pay up."

Black shook his head. "Tsk. You're hopeless Vector."

First, what are they talking about? Second, Black won the bet?

"Damn it! Shut the f*ck up!"

The cafe turned silent and the other costumers looked at our table. The other costumers, mostly parents, they covered their child's ears.

"Mommy, what does the word 'f*ck' means?" an innocent little boy asked.

It's obvious that the boy's mother was shocked.

Note: don't ever let Vector come to this kind of place and never ever let him near a kid! Absolute bad influence.

"You wanna fight?!" Black asked with an eyebrow raised and smiling weirdly.

"Die! Die!" And who said that? There's no other but a three year old kid.

I kinda get a feeling that these two goes to this place often. Still, this cute waitress and this feeling which is called 'jealousy' bothers me.

* * *

"You can't meet me tomorrow," Vector said.

We're outside my house. Shiro is already inside since she had a stomach ache. Who would not have a stomach ache after they ate five orders of different flavoured parfait?

"Who said I wanted to meet? I don't care if you skip school tomorrow." I replied casually.

"Don't talk back!" He suddenly tapped my forehead hard.

"Hey!" I touched my forehead. "Meanie."

"Retarded human doll," Vector looked at me straight in the eye causing me to look away. Those violet eyes of him, it's something. It's has something.

BEEEEEEPP!

We both jumped when we heard a loud noise. We looked at the direction of the sound and saw my neighbour. A guy and a girl who are the same age as me. Their faces are close to each other.

"Uhhh..." I'm speechless while starring at the two. I know them.

"Hey? What? What is it?" Vector asked and also looked at the two.

"Isn't he cool?" I sighed.

"What the f*ck did you say?!"

"He's so cool," I'm still looking at Kyo. Yeah, Shiemi is lucky.

Shiemi and Kyo are my neighbour. I think soon they'll be together.

"F*ck it! I'm hotter and cooler!"

"I know! He's totally hot." Not listening to Vector.

"He's a wuss, I'm more good looking!" he yelled.

"He is not a wuss!"

"Yeah he is! Didn't you see that wuss kiss that bitch? Man, it was lame! Hella quick!" he smirked.

"You were watching them kiss?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna do that too?" he smirked.

"Stupid rude jerk! You can't ask a girl like that! Just do it?! Psh, why would I want to kiss you? I'm not even sure if you can kiss!"

"Oh, is that an invitation?" he smirked wider then took a step closer.

What?! I blinked while starring at his face with his lips slightly smiling at me. He's attracting me! He's coming closer and closer and closer and closer. I took a step back and it's already a dead end. He cornered me! I can now smell his perfume. But it smells so strong that I will-

"Aacchoo!" I accidentally bumped my forehead to his nose.

He backed a little bit, touching his nose. I bet is hurts a lot.

"Oopps?" I bit my lip while watching him stare deadly at me.

"That's what you get for trying to steal a girl's first kiss! Stupid ruthless jerk!"

"Say that again and you're dead," his expression is beyond scary.

"You don't scare me!" I said. Really, I'm not! A bit maybe...

"Do you want to get...beat?"

"Like hell yeah you can! Will you stop acting like a jerk? You know what? I'm starting to regret that I apologized to you! I thought you have something good deep inside of you but I was wrong. You're only good for nothing."

He looked at me with a dark expression. Uh-oh! His eyes are deadly. Swallow. Stare. Swallow. Stare.

"What the f*ck did you say?"

"I said stop acting like a jerk." I repeated, avoiding his gaze.

"Why? Why would I do that?"

"Because..." What should I say? I'm concern? I don't know.

"What? You f*cking what? Huh?" he cussed. "F*ckin stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath.

I looked at him, shocked. How can he say that? Well, I won't deny that my tongue is sharp sometimes but it was his fault! Why can't he act a little more nicer? I was just concern about him.

"I'm sorry," I said coldly. "I was just concern about you. Don't worry starting today, I won't pay any attention to you nor your acts for all your life." I wanted to cry but not in front of him.

"You know...you almost had it...just a little bit more..." I said and turned away from him and went to my house. I went inside the house and headed straight to my room.

Just a little bit more and I'll fall for you...Huh? Aist! UNDO! UNDO! I hate him! I really got hurt on what he said. All night all I do is to cry silently until I fell asleep. This is the first time I cried for just a guy's useless words. I hate him!

Otoko tte baka bakka ne?

* * *

**WAAH! Don't hate me for making them mad at each other again...**

**Who knows? Next chappie might have better results?**

**Reviews pls?**

**Otoko tte baka bakka ne?-Guys are all stupid huh?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Even though I'm totally wiped out from school these past few days, I still got the energy to write, type and update!**

**Lots of surprises are in this chapter and I'm sure you all will like it!**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal just my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Apology and Confession**

"Aisu did you cry?" Shiro asked.

"Who did it and we'll make them cry too?!" Isho said, acting all tough while stirring her glass of milk.

"Yeah!" Ishi agreed.

What if I say it's Vector? Would they act all tough? Definitely no. Tsk! I hate him! I hate him!

"I'm fine, my eyes jut got irritated when I washed my face with soap." I lied and rubbing my eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! AISU NO BAKA!" Crazy Sisters said in unison. I sighed at them then took a bite on my pancake with chocolate syrup on top while looking at the tip of my bangs. It's now back on its original color, lilac.

"Shut up or I'll shut your mouths with my spiked metal bat." I said in a serious tone.

"Speaking of that bat of yours, why are you bringing it to school?" Isho asked, pointing at it.

"Ask Shiro."

Shiro smiled. "Our teacher brought up a topic about those things and I said we have one."

"Oh… I wonder whose head will the bat hit?" The twins asked. "It'll be their LUCKIEST day!"

I don't want them to know that I cried all because that I'm affected on what Vector said. It's kind of embarrassing. Breakfast went well that morning except complaining about whose turn to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Shiro! Aisu!" Those voices…they seem to be very familiar. Then Shiro and I turned to the direction of the voices was and saw the twins waving their hands at us. What are they still doing here?

"Ishi, Isho! I told you to wait us at home." Shiro said once we approached the twins.

"Hehehe…" The twins laughed awkwardly then Ishi talked "We don't want to! It's boring so we just waited you guys here."

Oh yeah…I forgot to mention that they're 3rd year students at Heartland Academy too. They just have a different schedule from us Seniors.

"Is that so? Then we're settled! Let's go Aisu!" Shiro said with a smile.

"Go where?" I asked.

"The mall!" The three of them answered.

"I'll pass." I said waving my hand in disapproving and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Eh? Why? Why not?" Isho asked in a pleading voice.

"Why not…Hmm…I think it is because you girls will go and play 'Truth or Dare' again. Then there's a possibility that I might get caught again in your stupid dares." I explained to them.

They smiled like Chesire cat. Just what I thought. "Okay, then be careful on your way home Aisu." Shiro said.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

I'm alone, walking on these streets. Maybe this time no one will try to kidnap me again.

Walk.

Look at the back. There's no one.

Walk.

Look at the right, there's no one.

Walk.

Look at the left, there's no one.

Walk. Walk. Walk.

I'm hearing some steps behind me. I didn't turn around, what if that's only someone? I tightly held the covered bat in my hand. Don't get paranoid Aisu.

Walk.

Walk.

I felt that someone is watching me from behind. I'm still not paying attention. I walked faster.

Walk. Walk.

The steps are getting closer and closer behind me so I…

RUN! RUN!

It also ran after me! Who the heck is following me?! Someone pulled my arm and I saw who it is.

"Yo!" he greeted me cheerily.

I was about to hit him with my bat when he stopped me.

"WHOA! WHOA! EASY!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing Black?!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. "What a weird laugh.

Yup. It's Black. If killing is not a crime, I already killed him! Oh! I remembered something.

"About the thing you told me, about Vector having a crush on me. It's a lie right?" I asked seriously.

"Huh? About that? It's not a lie, it's true." Black answered casually.

I starred at him.

He sighed. "Never mind. You're going home?"

_*nods*_

"You're not going to watch and cheer for Vector?"

Cheer? Cheer for what? I don't want to see him! I hate him! We're not friends! I hate him!

"Cheer? What do you mean?"

"Too many questions! Just come!" Black pulled me and walked to somewhere

I face-palmed myself mentally. I don't want to see him or talk to him! Having him sit beside me is enough to annoy me.

When we arrived at the place, I feel like I went to a maze. This place is hard to find. I think we walked for like an hour.

"Well if you look at that." Then Black pointed something. I was so busy looking around the huge crowd and didn't hear him much.

"What?"

"Look at that." I followed where he's pointing at and saw Vector dueling merciless with someone. Vector is scary.

"I have a question, can Vector cook?"

"Hmmm…I guess. I think I heard him once about Mizael complaining about his cooking." Interesting. I can see that he's not lying at this one.

Err…How 'bout the strawberries?

"Does Vector eat fruits?" I asked.

"Uh-uh. Especially strawberries."

"Ah. Really?" if that's that then….

He's the guy who's wearing a strawberry apron when I was in his condo. Hahaha! Very funny! So that's why he keeps shouting that day! You're a Denial King Vector!

Watching Vector duel for the first time, I found his duel strange or just like what I said earlier scary. Umbral Horror huh? Strange deck. Vector suddenly glanced at our direction.

His eyes went wide for a second when he saw Black then when his gaze shifted to me he looked away quickly.

Wait! Is he mad? It should be me!

Fail…

Fail…

Fail…

What happened to Vector and his LP are decreasing? A second ago he got the upper hand.

"Someone's nervous. Why oh why…" Black teasingly said.

"Nervous? Who?"

"Good question! Aisu, I'm thirsty! Can you buy me a drink?"

"Uuhh…sure."

I went out of the place to buy it. When I came back, Vector's duel has ended.

"You missed it." Black said when I gave him his drink.

"Yeah…Black, I need to get going now. I think my friends at home are worrying about me." I explained.

"Don't you want to congratulate-"

"Sorry! But I really have to go now!" I ran out of the place before he could stop me.

* * *

Haay…Why am I feeling a little sad? The truth is I want to see him and talk to him but…Eh? What the? Aisu! Why am I so weird today? Don't be an emo. So what if he's mad at me? Oh yeah, why is he mad at me? Is it because I argued him last night? That's it? I should be the one who's mad!

I kept on walking. I wonder what time is it? The sky is dark.

"Psst!" someone called me from behind. "Psst! Sexy! Hahaha!"

Someone is following me and this time for real. I'm ignoring it and walked faster.

"Hi Miss Sexy!" A guy called behind me then he wolf whistled. He's annoying me…

"Looking fiiine baby!"After that I heard a chorus of laughter.

HOLY SHIZ! There's a bunch of them! Might be around five or six. I walked more faster. If they try something stupid, I'll beat them with this bat.

"Damn slut, stop playing hard to- AHHH!" The guy shouted. Then I heard a sound of something that fell.

When I turned to it, I saw six guys lying on the ground and crouching from pain. After that I saw him. What is he doing here?

_*LUB. DUB. LUB. DUB.*_ KYAH! What is he doing here?! He suddenly walked towards me.

"How…" I avoided having an eye contact with Vector. His eyes…I don't know something has changed between us. I don't know what will I do so I walked again.

"I'll walk you home," I heard him say.

"You don't have to," I said and walked again. What is he saying? I thought we're at war?

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'll walk you home whether you like it or not," he started walking in front of me. Psh!

Stupid Bipolar Ruthless Prince of Jerk!

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Ugh! In a long hour of walking and no talking it seems awkward. So I'm starring at my feet while walking. He suddenly stopped and I bumped at his back.

"Oomph!" I touched my nose and backed a little bit.

He's just looking at me. I looked where we stopped. Huh? This is my house! That was fast!

"Uhh…We're already here," I said. He's not leaving. He's looking at my house. "Ummm…thanks!" I said and he just looked at me but didn't say a word.

Okay…I opened the gate but he suddenly talked.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

I quickly turned to him. Shocked.

"W-What did you just say?" I asked in shock. Is this real? He's apologizing?

"Damn it, don't make me say it again!" he said, frowning.

I just starred at him. Suit yourself. I opened the gate again.

"Ah f*ck it! I said I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday! I'm sorry for yelling at you! And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch! You're not a bitch, I take it back. Sorry."

His face is turning red. He can't bring himself to look at me.

I noticed on his movements just now, it seems like he's nervous, he's not comfortable. I secretly smiled.

"There! I f*ckin said it!" he said and breathed deeply. Is it really that hard to say sorry?

"So you finally admit that you're a jerk?"

"When did I ever say that? I said yesterday I was but I'm not a jerk! Ah f*ckin, dummy."

"And you're denying that you're a jerk when you always act like one?" I whispered.

"Yes, you are!" I said.

"ARE NOT!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

"You can't make me shut-mmph!" Something soft and warm covered my lips. My eyes went wide. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw Vector's face was so close. His hand is holding the back of my head and the other one was around my waist. Our lips are close to each other. I can't move. I can't breath. What am I suppose to do? My mind went blank. His lips are soft. His mouth smelled like a mint candy. Eyes closed. His eyelashes are long. It's hot. My face is hot.

"There! See? I told you I can make you shut up," he smirked triumphantly. Touching his lips.

He kissed me. My heart beats so fast. My first kiss. My first kiss…is him?

_BLAANGD!_

I hit him on the head with my spiked metal bat. WAAH! I didn't mean it! It was my reflex! He shocked me!

"Retard! What's that for?!" he asked in mixed anger and shock while holding his head. Thank goodness it's not bleeding.

GRRR! He called me a retard again! I raised the bat again and this time I mean it but unfortunately he quickly caught it. His grin turned even more malicious. He pushed me back on the brick wall causing me to let go of the bat and like a wild beast he stole my lips. For the second time, he stole me a kiss. My second kiss!

"Mmmph!"

"One hit, one kiss," he said after a minute of kissing. He smiled mischievously.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

"One kiss every time you hit me," he said and he traced my lips with his thumb and then he touched his own lips. I saw him smiled.

My mind is blank because of what he did. I touched my lips. He kissed me! Oh my God! He kissed me! This annoying, arrogant, self-centered, stupid, psychopathic ruthless prince of jerk who likes strawberries freakin kissed me! He stole my first kiss and my second!

"Well? Say something," he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Something." Still out of it.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"You…You…Just…Kiss…"

"That was your first kiss right?" he was smiling.

_*nods absentmindly*_

"Okay, I'll take full responsibility," he like it was nothing.

What? Responsibility? Can you believe this guy? Did he actually think that this was a joke? That kiss was important to me! But to this guy it was like…Ugh! So annoying!

I just looked down. There's nothing I can do. He got it.

"Ah sh*t! Are you ignoring me?"

I cried silently.

"Are- Are you crying?! What the hell are you crying for?!"

"I hate you!" I cried.

"Ah sh*t! I said I'll take responsibility! Stop crying!"

I'm not paying any attention to him, I'm just crying silently._ *pokes*_ He keeps poking my head but I still refused to look at him. _*still poking*_

"Stop poking me and stop playing with me! I'm not your f*cking god damned toy!" I cussed in no time. I got influenced by him.

He brings out the worst in me! He wanted me to become a monster like him! He raised my chin gently and starred at me eyes then said the words that I didn't thought that he will.

"I like you," Vector directly said to me.

* * *

**KYAAAH! Vector kissed Aisu! **

**Girl with the Fireheart, I put in the spiked metal bat. I tried to put in some violence but that's the best I can do hope you like it.**

**So how was it guys? Did you like the surprise? Let me read your reviews pls!**


End file.
